


Linked Souls

by khaleesimaka



Series: one shots [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Will add tags as I go, mostly aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesimaka/pseuds/khaleesimaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots from prompts given to me on tumblr. Most recent: seductive kiss set in an Actors AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magicians

**Author's Note:**

> a Now You See Me inspired AU

Maka fans out the cards in her hand and asks the boy in front of her to pick one of them. It’s the oldest trick in the book, is pretty lame, but she finds that people here love when she does it. They pay her a couple bucks more by the sheer magic and mystery that surrounds the trick when she reveals their card to be the one on top. 

Every now and then there is a smartass in the crowd who reveals her method, but there doesn’t seem to be one tonight.

Though, it is a little weird not having him there. 

“Was this your card?” she asks, pulling a 3 of spades from the top of her deck.

The boy’s face lightens up in surprise and wonder as she smiles at him. 

Then, almost like magic, a familiar voice sounds from behind him.

“It’s a trick deck she bought at a magic store.”

An involuntary groan comes from her as she places the card back in the deck and a man with white hair steps out of the crowd. He grins down at her, pointed teeth gleaming in the lights of the city. The way her heart thumps and warms at the sight of it annoys her almost as much as his presence, but she does have to admit it’s nice to see him again. Maybe it’s her competitive side speaking.

She whirls around on her heels, telling the crowd her show is over, and bends down to collect her belongings. With the man finally making his appearance, there’s no use in continuing her gimmick which leaves her having to find another corner to work at. Far away from _him_.

“Thanks for ruining another one of my sets,” she grumps. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

The mere cockiness in his voice sets her nerves on edge. She very much wouldn’t mind smacking his grin off his face. 

“Maybe one of these days I can actually spend a night here without you interrupting and make decent money.”

“Yeah, about that.” The man side steps her and places his hand over her bag, prompting her to meet his sanguine eyes. “What if I offered you a job where you can make ten times more than what you do now?”

“I’d tell you you’re mad because the only way someone can make that much money is by getting a stage show in the Las Vegas strip, and seeing as I’m barely good enough to be out here, that’s never gonna happen.”

“What if I said I knew a way for you to get to Las Vegas?”

Maka snorts. “Sure. Random guy like you has connections in _Las Vegas_. I’d believe that when I see it.”

She yanks her bag from his grip and slings it over her shoulder, shaking her head as she walks away. Not even a five seconds pass, however, before he’s standing in front of her and handing her a tarot card. There’s a picture of a woman dressed in baby blue robes on it the words ‘The High Priestess’ scrawled on the bottom. Maka reluctantly takes it and flips it over to find what appears to be an addressed written in red on the back.

“What is this?” she asks, skepticism present in her voice.  

“Sleep on my offer, and if you think you have what it takes to perform in Las Vegas, meet me at that address tomorrow at 3pm.”

He nods his head in way of saying goodbye and turns around to walk away, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Before he can get too far away, though, Maka yells, “Can I at least have your name before I trust a complete stranger?”

“Soul Eater,” he shoots over his shoulder and disappears into the crowd.

“Soul Eater,” she says as if testing the words. 

Flipping the card back over, she studies the picture to see if there’s anything off about the card – if maybe she can tell if she’s rubbing shoulders with a drug dealer or someone who’ll kill her and dump her body in the river. She finds nothing, though. 

It’s a perfectly normal card, minus the address on the back.

That’s probably how she finds herself standing in front of an old apartment building, staring at apartment number 42, and joining a team of other musicians (which includes Soul Eater) the next day. 


	2. Love is a Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired partially by the song Polaroid by Imagine Dragons

A flash goes off in Maka’s peripheral, blinding her for a brief second before white spots dance around in her vision. She blinks rapidly in hopes that they’ll go away. When they finally do, she turns to Soul who’s sprawled out on the bed next to her and staring at the polaroid picture in his hands with a ghost of a smile. His white hair is mussed and tangled from the amount of times her fingers twisted themselves in it moments before.

This is when he’s his handsomest, though. With the afterglow of sex still present on his puckered lips and flushed cheeks. It brings a smile to her face.

“Why’d you take a picture?” she asks.

“Dunno,” he shrugs before turning his gaze to her. “Just felt like saving this moment is all.”

Her grin widens at that and a small laugh fills the space between them. “For someone who acts cool in public, you’re actually pretty lame. No one says things like that outside of the movies, you know.”

“Maybe I’m just a romantic at heart.”

“You’re not, though.”

“I bought you flowers and took you to a candlelight dinner for our first date,” he pouts.

“And the flowers ended up falling in the streets and our dinner ended early because the waiter accidentally spilled your soup on my dress.”

His pout deepens. “At least I try to be romantic.”

“You try, but it never ends up the way you want it.” She leans over to kiss the edge of his mouth. “But our first date is still one of my favorites because after it being so disastrous, we went to an all night burger joint and danced in the street.”

“It coulda been sweeter if everything before hadn’t happened,” he says.

“True, but I think you’re more romantic when you don’t try to be.”

Maka nestles herself against his side and kisses the spot right where his jaw connects with his neck and feels Soul shiver because of it. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles. 

It’s filled with indignation to the untrained ear, but lucky for Maka she knows Soul’s different tones and she knows that one in particular means the he appreciates her words. 


	3. Bastard Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game of Thrones inspired AU

He’s heard his fair share of rumors about her in the castle, the girl who can’t be burned, but even the rumors didn’t prepare him for what she looked like in person. Soul imagined her to be a tall, buff woman that the lands quiver before; a woman that knows how to hold her own in battle and has slain many men that have crossed her path. They definitely didn’t prepare him for a woman who has the stature of a girl and a young face. 

She’s riding a steed, but he judges that she can’t be taller than him. Definitely not as strong as he imagined her to be either given her thing arms.

But even despite his thoughts, he still bows because the rumors have promised him one thing he isn’t willing to risk.

Revenge.

“My guards tell me that you’ve traveled a long way to find me,” she says, her tone strong. Not at all what he imagined. “Why?”

It’s a simple question, but somehow she makes it seem like his answer will determine if he loses his head or not.

“I came to offer my loyal protection as part of your guards,” he directs to the sand.

There’s a gruff snort, and upon glancing up he sees that it comes from a man that rides beside her. A star tattoo carved into his shoulder tells Soul he’s part of the forgotten Star Clan. The same one that had been destroyed at the hands of Lord Asura’s fiery reign; the same reign that destroyed the girls own clan. Two people carved from the same cloth. How amusing Soul finds himself in their company given his own history.

“She don’t need no more men,” he growls. “She got me, and believe it or not, she can handle yourself. Do you even know–”

“That’s enough,” the girl cuts him off. To Soul, she says, “You may stand now. I’d like to see the face who offers his services to me.”

Soul stands, the knee he had been kneeling on aching and screaming in relief. He takes a moment before meeting her gaze to prepare himself for the shock and horror he doesn’t doubt to appear when she gets a good look at him. It’s the same thing in every land he’s visited. The whole reason he was seen as an abomination back in his kingdom. Bastard son of Lord Evans.

Except, when his gaze meets hers, there isn’t a sign of shock or horror. Her face remains neutral as she studies him.

“What’s your name?” she asks.

“Soul Ev–Eater. Soul Eater.”

Her brows knit together, catching his slip, but she nods. “And what do you know about me?”

“I know your name is Maka Albarn, the last descendant of House Albarn and only kin of Spirit Albarn.”

“Anything else?”

“No.”

Maka glances over at her right hand man, and they hold a silent conversation that’s spoken through their eyes and it irritates Soul more than he likes to admit. He hates being left out of things. Especially when it deals with him. It leaves a sickening feeling in his stomach and an unease he can’t shake off so he stares at their horses and studies their saddles. There isn’t anything off about them except that there seems to be something small swishing back and forth.

Before he can determine what it is, though, Maka speaks again.

“You may join us.”

“Huh?”

“Our group,” she says, almost like he’s an idiot. “You may join us.”

“’cept,” the Star Clan descendent interjects a smirk spreading across his face, “there’s one condition. You ain’t gonna blab to no one ‘bout our little secret.”

Soul opens his mouth to ask what the hell he means when Maka unfurls her arms – he hadn’t realized they were crossed – and a long lizard-like beast crawls up the horses neck to its head where it rests. It’s larger than a lizard, though, it’s beady black eyes menacing and vicious for something its size. In the sunlight, it’s dark scales shimmer red and it puffs out a cloud of smoke at him. 

This too is something he’s heard rumors and old tales about. The horrors that the beasts bring have been the fuel of his nightmares since he was boy. His only comfort was the idea that they had been wiped out along with Lord Asura’s reign of madness years and years ago; before him, Maka, the guards man were ever born. 

“Is that a–”

“Dragon. Yes,” she supplies. “I helped… It’s a long story that we have plenty of time to cover on our journey.”


	4. Cat of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a “sorry that text was meant for someone else but hi there who are you” au

Maka stared at the text she had received from an unknown number, completely confused by the context of it. She didn’t know anyone who owned a black cat. Nor did she know anyone who owned a black cat that specifically enjoyed going to neighbors apartments and begging for food. Maybe she had seen the cat pass by her once or twice, but it mostly liked to stop at the doorstep of the girl who lived opposite her. It never stopped at her place.

So why had she received a text from a stranger about it?

[[ Who is this? ]]

Setting her phone back down on the couch beside her, she pressed play to continue watching her movie and waited for a response. Three minutes passed before her phone buzzed again.

[[ Soul. we talked last week about my cat. remember? ]]

[[ I think you might have the wrong number because I’ve never talked to anyone about a cat ]]

[[ is this not tsubaki? ]]

[[ No. She’s the girl who lives across from me. I’m Maka. ]]

[[ oh. sorry. I thought this was tsubaki’s number. ]]

[[ That’s okay ]]

She thumbed the side of her phone as she stared at the person’s – Soul’s – original text. He seemed pretty desperate to find out where his cat was, and if he had indeed meant to text Tsubaki, then she probably knew exactly were the animal was. Considering her neighbor had gone away for the weekend, she knew that Soul probably wouldn’t find his cat until it decided to go back home. So, she did what any kind-hearted individual was willing to do.

[[ Tsubaki left for the weekend, but I’ve seen your cat around her place. I can check if it’s there for you? ]]

[[ can you please? I’ve been looking for that damn cat all morning ]]

Maka giggled at his response as she paused her movie for the second time that evening. She walked over to her front door, unlocked it, and opened it to reveal a black cat sitting on her neighbors welcome mat. It was staring at the door expectantly, not knowing that the occupant wasn’t there. Snapping a picture of it, she sent it to Soul.

[[  Yep. It’s here. ]]

[[ oh thank god. I’ll be there to get her in a minute. thank you for helping me ]]

[[ Any time ]]

The moment she went to close the door, though, there was a loud meow in front of her. She looked up from her phone to see the cat sauntering toward her, its cries growing louder and louder. Maka stared as it curled around her legs and rubbed its face against her before meowing up at her, its wide golden eyes the cutest thing she had ever seen. It clenched her heart, and she felt herself go weak for the little creature. But, she couldn’t give in to it because it wasn’t her cat.

“No. No, no, no,” she said, bending over and pushing the cat out of the doorway. “I can’t let you inside. Stay out here until your owner comes.”

She went to close the door, but the cat proved to be quicker as it stuck its paw inside and meowed. Maka stopped the door just in time before she smashed the poor cat’s paw with the door and quickly apologized for almost doing so.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry!”

Bending down, she attempted to push the cat’s paw out of the way without getting scratched, but the moment she saw the claws come out, she pulled back her hand.

“Please don’t attack me,” she begged. “I’m trying to help you get away so I don’t harm you.”

The cat’s only response was to paw at the doorframe and meow even louder. It then pulled back it’s paw and started to sniff the door, rubbing it’s head against it and softly meowing before it stared at Maka. Her heart leaped at the sight of the adorable cat. In all honesty, she wasn’t opposed to cats and would have one if it weren’t for the fact that the deposit to have a pet was more than she made in a week. She needed every penny she had to pay for the apartment and student loans so a cat was out of the question.

Unless, maybe, that cat belonged to someone else?

“You are a cutie,” she whispered to herself.

Standing up, Maka opened the door and allowed the cat to enter her apartment. It rubbed against her and nuzzled her leg, purring in the process of loving on its new adopted owner. Maka knew at that moment there was no getting around to having the cat stalk around her doorway like it did with Tsubaki’s. She had unintentionally become a side owner for a cat that didn’t belong to her.

“I guess I can buy some cat food for you.”

From the stairway, she heard the distinct sound of someone coming up and leaned out to see floppy white hair followed by a man she hadn’t seen but once which coincidentally had been him standing outside of Tsubaki’s apartment one morning before she left for work. Maka scooped the cat up in her arms, pressed it against her chest, and waited for him to join them.

“Are you Soul?” she asked when he reached the top step, knowing the answer.

He looked up, sanguine eyes meeting her own before turning to the cat as it laid peacefully in Maka’s arms.

“Yeah, and that’s my cat.”

“I know.” She was slightly surprise at the hardness in his voice. He could at least be a little thankful she found his cat for him and made sure it didn’t wander off. “It wanted to come into my apartment and this was the only option that didn’t end with me being scratched.”

Soul flinched at that and softened when he spoke next.

“Sorry ‘bout that. She’s a needy little cat that likes attention from strangers. I’ll make sure she stays inside from now on.”

Stepping forward, he went to grab the cat. It batted at his fingertips as if to imply it didn’t want to go back with him and meowed loudly. Soul groaned and rolled his eyes before taking the cat with a little more force.

“I don’t care if you don’t wanna come with me,” he said when she meowed again. “You can’t stay here ‘cause this isn’t your home. Your home is two floors down, Blair.”

Maka smiled as he cradled the cat in his arms. She seemed to be at peace as she laid back in a similar fashion that she had done with Maka. Leaning toward it, Maka rubbed its belly.

“Blair’s a really pretty name,” she cooed. “Especially for such a pretty kitty.”

Soul snorted. “She’s precious alright. If you count schmoozing the neighbors for free food as precious.”

“She just likes the attention.”

“Thanks for helping. I ‘preciate it,” he said with a half-grin. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

She nodded and watched as Soul turned around to head back to his apartment. Her heart twisted with the idea of never seeing the cat again and being lonely in her home again. She had just moved to the city a few weeks ago, and the idea of maybe making friends with the boy who owned a wandering cat was enticing. He didn’t seem to be mean like he originally had. Rather, he seemed nice and was definitely handsome. Plus, Blair was a cute cat that Maka was more than willing to love as if it were her own.

“Wait!” she called out when he reached the second step. Soul turned around and lifted a brow to indicate for her to elaborate. “M-maybe I can help you care for her? Or visit her? I just moved here recently so I don’t really know anyone, and thought that maybe you and Blair can be my first friends?”

The edge of his mouth twitched slightly as he said, “You fell in love with her, huh?”

“She’s a really sweet cat.”

“I live at 242 and plan to marathon Game of Thrones before it comes on tonight if you wanna join us.”

Her eyes widened at the offer. “You watch Game of Thrones? I haven’t been able to watch this season because my cable doesn’t get installed for another week.”

“So I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes. I’ll join you two. I’ll even bring popcorn if you want.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“It’s a date.” A bright flush bloomed over her cheeks at the implication behind her sentence and she quickly backtracked. “I mean a-a friend date. Not an actual date date. I just wanna cuddle your cat.”

“I got it. Don’t worry,” he grinned. “Bye, Maka.”

“Bye, Soul.”


	5. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "your smile reminds me of my mother" AU

Soul watches her from across the booth.

He notices every little habit that she unconsciously performs in the time since they sat down. From the way she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear to the way she crinkles her nose before explaining an animal’s behavior to him. None of it goes unnoticed, and granted he should have seen them before. They were friends first after all – he should have noticed these habits of his best friend – except he has never paid as much attention here as he has done before. It’s to be expected the notices these things since it is their first date.

Of course there are things he knew beforehand as well.

He knows that when she scowls or her brows furrow he has said something and quickly backtracks because he refuses to fuck up his chances with her. He knows that when she bites her lip she’s about to say something that’s been on her mind for quite some time now. Or that when she scoots up closer in her seat the topic at hand is one she’s most enthusiastic and passionate about. They are things he has seen her do multiple times either in her dorm room or walking across campus.

But one thing he hasn’t noticed until now is how bright her smile truly is.

“I coded a video today where two of the adult whales we’re studying did a spy hop, and the baby mimicked them,” Maka tells him with bright green eyes. “It was adorable to see happen. Marie wasn’t as surprised to see the baby do that, but she did say it means the baby is beginning to learn from the adults in its pod so we might see more of the baby when we get more videos.”

“When are you guys gonna get more videos?”

“The team out working in that area are supposed to send us videos for the last two weeks tomorrow, but Marie hasn’t heard anything so we don’t know for sure.”

“I’m glad you like your research, though,” Soul says. “I know you’ve been wanting to join Dr. Mjolnir’s team for some time.”

Maka tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and shyly smiles in a way that makes his heart thump once and a warmth spread across his body. “Thanks.”

“Your smile reminds me of my mom’s.”

The words are out of his mouth the moment he thinks them. At the startled look he gives her, Soul quickly regrets not filtering himself and tries to cover up what he said.

“That sounds creepy. Sorry. I don’t have mommy issues or anything. Your smile is just warm and welcoming like my mom’s. That’s what I meant,” he says. “Not in a creepy way.”

Her wide grin that spreads across her face reassures him that he didn’t fuck up. “I don’t have to worry about your mom being dead and hidden away in your basement then?”

He feels himself grinning as well. “I’m not gonna Psycho your ass. Don’t worry.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

She scoots closer in her booth so that her stomach presses against the table, and reaches across toward him. Soul watches her with wide, panicky eyes; his heart stops for a millisecond before it picks up speed. Maka hesitates when her hands are inches from his, her fingers drawing back slightly, before she covers his hands with hers. Heat crawls along his skin at the contact, and he’s reminded why they’re there sitting at the booth.

They’re on a date. He asked her out, and now they’re taking the next step toward a relationship. Maka likes him. Soul likes her. This isn’t a dream. His feelings aren’t unrequited like he previously believed, and this is real.

“Stop being so nervous,” she says. “I like you, and I wanna try the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing with you. I know you’re worried about screwing up, but you don’t need to worry about that. You won’t fuck up.”

Carmine eyes rise to meet forest green. There isn’t a hint of her lying; there’s only a genuine warmth that he knows so well.

“Thanks,” he whispers. “Wes gave me a whole spiel this morning about the do’s and don’t’s of not fucking up on a first date so guess I overthought things.”

“We’ve been friends for years. I know you better than anyone, Soul. If you were gonna fuck it up, it would have happened already and we wouldn’t be here.”

Digesting her words, he realizes she does have a point, and he chuckles to himself.

“Are you two ready to order?” the waitress asks, pen and notepad at the ready.

Soul throws a quick glance at Maka before giving the woman their usual order that he knows by heart because there’s not a single doubt in his mind that Maka wants something else. He knows she doesn’t just like she knows he doesn’t either.


	6. Matching Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "now we have matching scars" prompt

Soul watched from across the infirmary as Nygus finished putting the wraps around Maka’s torso. Stein’s dry instructions on the aftercare were mildly processed through his mind as he replayed the events of the battle over in his head. He had failed to protect his meister, and in turn it had caused her to end up with a scar across her torso. How he had managed to allow that to happen, went beyond his knowledge. 

One minute, she had been wielding him, the kishin dragging its claws against the cement as it stormed toward them. The next, he had been flipping through the air while Maka skidded across the ground away from him. 

“You okay?” Maka asked. 

He was thrown out of his daydream at the sound of her voice.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” he said, his voice weak even to him.

The slight slant of Maka’s mouth told him she had heard it as well, but she didn’t comment on it. Instead, she offered him her hand.

“I think I’m ready to go home now,” she said. 

Her hand felt warm and comforting as he slid his in hers, and he remembered just how much he had missed her the last few weeks she was away.

//////////

They laid on the couch, Maka between his legs with her head on his chest, catching up all the DVRed shows she had missed while away. Soul found himself slowly drifting off to sleep, the sounds of her steady breathing music against his ears. He had forgotten how nice it felt to be close to her like this, to have her alive and well in his arms, and how soothing her soul felt wrapped around his. The nightmares he had experienced over and over again were a distant memory.

“You know,” she said, cutting in through his drowsy brain, “now we have matching scars.”

Soul blinked once before turning to stare down at her warm smile. “That isn’t a good thing, Maka.”

Her smile faltered slightly at his words before turning somber. “I know, but at least now we can call ourselves an actual couple? Instead of matching shirts, we get matching scars, though.”

“As lame as it is, I’d rather go for the matching shirts.”

Maka’s gaze briefly dipped away before wide green eyes turned back to him. “Yeah, but now we’re not only connected through our souls but also our scars. It makes us closer in some weird way. That’s something, right?”

“We get closer in other _ways_ , though.” She half-heartedly slapped him and he laughed. “I’m joking. I still don’t like that you got hurt.”

She nodded after a few seconds. “I know that, but it was my fault. I miscalculated what the kishin was going to do, which was a stupid mistake on my part, and he ended up swiping me away and…”

Her words hitched in her throat. 

He didn’t need her to elaborate. Lucky for them, Soul hadn’t been out for too long before anything got too far and was able to stop the kishin from dissecting Maka. Unfortunately, that didn’t prevent the monster from starting the first cut across her torso. The screams that bounced against the buildings that night still haunted him even in the day time. 

“I know.” Soul sighed shakily and tried to compose himself. “But if I had been quicker you wouldn’t have the scar.”

“I don’t blame you, Soul. I know you’ve been done enough of that these past few weeks, but you aren’t at fault. It could have happened to anyone. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now I have a reminder of it just like you have a reminder of the night we first met Crona. It comes with the job.”

“I know, but–”

Maka cut him off by pressing her lips against his chastely. “Enough. I’m home now. I don’t wanna talk about the past and what we should have done differently. As long as I’m here with you and we’re both healthy and alive, I’m happy. That’s what we need to focus on.”

A little dazed from the kiss and the need of her mouth on his being too strong to argue back, Soul nodded. “If it means more kissing, I’m all for it.”

Her giggle sounded glorious in his ears as she leaned down to kiss him again. This time, though, the desire and want that she had kept pent up for the last few weeks they were apart was apparent as her tongue snuck in between his lips. They spent the rest of their night ignoring the TV by paying more attention to each others needs in the bedroom. Soul even pushed himself to face the scar across her torso by gently kissing the sides so as not to bother it. 

The whole affair felt intimate and sweet. They both cherished and loved on the many scars that the other had – both small and large. Soul felt his worries and guilt over the incident fade away as the night wore on because no matter what, Maka was alive and well. And he would do all in his power to make sure it stayed that way.


	7. My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just realized that you're my entire world" AU

Maka cradled her head as she sat across from a slightly more sober compared to five minutes ago Soul who laid with his arms sprawled across the table staring at her. Why he had wanted to come to the famous taco place at 4am, she would never know. Neither would she ever know why Black Star had given him so many beers when they both knew the boy had the alcohol tolerance of a frat boy who hadn’t had a sip until initiation night. 

“You know,” Soul whispered. 

“What? That you shouldn’t go partying with Star ever again?” she asked, dropping her arm and wishing she were still in her bed instead of here. Sitting in a fast food restaurant with other party-goers making a pit-stop on their way home. 

 _Thank god for 24hr places_ , she thought to herself.

“I just realized you’re my entire world, and I fucking love you,” Soul said, causing her heart to make a sudden jolt in her chest and the familiar warmth to spread across her skin.

But she batted the feelings away. 

“You’re still drunk,” she bitterly muttered. “You don’t mean that.”

She sat back in her booth and rubbed her palms against her pajama pants and sighed. This hadn’t been the first he told her something that would have been sweet if they were said when Soul was sober. Not drunk off his ass and bound to suffer a hangover she was going to be stuck helping care for. Lord knew Black Star was useless when it came to such things. 

“No,” Soul said. His eyes squinted in concentration. At least, as much concentration as someone in his condition could muster. “I mean it. I love you. You’re all I think about and worry about and that makes you my world. I love you, Maka Albarn. I’d do anything for you.”

Maka pressed her lips together to prevent herself from repeating his words – the words she spent too many nights wanting to say to him. But they weren’t in his dorm watching stupid YouTube videos or talking about a film they had seen together. They were sitting at a booth with only half them in their right mind. It wasn’t romantic, and he definitely didn’t mean it.

“Drink more water,” she said, scooting his glass closer to him.

He didn’t protest as he raised his head to take a sip from the straw, and he didn’t falsely proclaim his love for her anymore. Instead, he only pouted and scowled at a couple at another booth.


	8. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthday fic for mrsashketchum on tumblr

Rain lightly tapped against the window pane. The lights of the city danced against the pale walls as they flooded the apartment in an assortment of colors with each passing advertisement. Muffled sounds from the TV mixed with the voices of his neighbors on either side of him; a strong scent of green apple body wash filled his nostrils. Soul nestled in closer to the girl his arms were lazily draped around, her freshly wet hair mingling with his own. It was pleasant and serene. A perfect rendition of all the things he loved the most in his life.  

These were the nights he lived for – craved them more than anything. The nights when Maka came back from a grueling day at work, took an hour long bath, and cuddled up with him to rest it off. Eventually their silence would  disperse into casual conversation. She’d tell him about the drama her co-workers bickered about; he’d tell her about the song at the forefront of his mind but refused to spill out on paper. Their routine for these particular nights were repetitive sometimes, but they were familiar.

They gave him a sense of comfort. A reason to get up in the morning.

 _She_ gave him a reason to get up in the morning.

Soul tightened his grip around Maka, molding their bodies more in the process. The warmth of her bare legs pressed against his own sent a calming wave of comfort along his skin. Everything about her felt like home. From the lingering scent of her body wash to the steadiness of her breathing to her fingers as they carefully laced with his own. She encouraged him through her silence, an aspect about the quiet he always had trouble with. It gave him a sense of ease that he hadn’t had in his own family growing up.

The only thing missing were three little words that sat thick and heavy in his throat each time she was near him. Three words that burned his tongue as they begged for escape and branded his heart. Three words he wanted to say for far too long.

“Soul.”

His name breaking through the tranquility of the moment reminded him of the soft keys on a piano at the beginning of a song.

“Hm?”

“How was your day?”

He kissed the spot between her shoulder blades before speaking, stalling a few seconds more before shattering the serene moment.

“Mmm,” he whined. “Do we need to get to that now?”

“Still no song.”

It was a statement; not a question.

“Wes called. Said him and the band are meeting with some exec soon, and they need the song asap. But it’s still not done and…” He paused to groan. “Why did I think writing for my brother’s band was a good idea? All he does is bug me about finishing. Song writing doesn’t come that easily, Wes. Maybe he should try it for a change.”

Silence fell between them.

A silence that left Soul uneasy as the rain picked up, loud drops thumping against the window pane. Blues and purples flooded them to fit the dread that slowly crept along his spine. It was the moments when he brought up music that he hated the most.

Soul knew Maka had nothing to contribute to the topic. She didn’t understand the process that went with songwriting – how to fit words to the melody that played in his head. Maka understood the complications of his heart, how to tease him with her words, and when the darkness started to seep into his heart. But his music? His music was a foreign language she couldn’t comprehend and process. It tore her from the inside out that she was never helpful in his line of work, that much he knew, but he was okay with it.

As long as she knew which songs were about her, he didn’t mind that she remained confused about the fundamentals.

“I know you’d love to help me,” he started, reading her thoughts, “but it’s okay–“

His words were cut short by her wiggling around in his arms so that she faced him. She kissed the side of his jaw, the spot that made him weak in the knees. When she pulled back, a smile gracefully tugged at the corner of her mouth. Happiness and warmth burst from his heart as Maka wound her arms around his chest.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon. I believe in you,” she grinned.

A smile of his own slowly creeped onto his face. It wasn’t what he had expected her to say, but at the same time had had deep down. Maka – for all her faults and confusion – still managed to encourage him by cheering for a man when he didn’t believe in himself. An aspect about her that he loved and adored.

“Thanks.”

He kissed her forehead before she nestled her head between the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her breath was warm as it fluttered against his skin in that position, and another wave of silence washed over them. The reciprocating question about her day danced at the forefront of his mind before vanishing when she tucked her leg between his. His fingertips lazily brushed down her spine until they met where her tank top began and drew back up.

Rain pounded against the window, a crack of lightning sparkled across the sky, and thunder boomed across the city shortly after. Everything was perfect once again.

“Soul. There’s something I wanna tell you.”

Until it wasn’t.

The old familiar dread and worry heavily crawled across his heart that he tried to push away. It was still there when he pulled back to look down at her. She stared at the spot between him and the bed, avoiding eye contact even when he nudged her lightly. Her fingers curled against his chest.

“What is it?” he forced out.

Deep down, Soul knew it wasn’t bad. It couldn’t be when it came to Maka. If it was he would have seen the signs because she wasn’t a person who kept her emotions stoic and secret. She was expressive. When Spirit had been emitted into the hospital, he knew it worried the shit out of her even though she said it didn’t. Maka had spent the whole week staring blankly at her book and only turning the pages after thirty minutes.

If what she wanted to tell him was horrible, he would have seen the signs, but there weren’t any. She had been more pensive that week. Choosing to sit at the bar while he cooked and drank her tea in silence, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. Maka took the extra step to touch him more, love him more, and do the things he did privately when she wasn’t looking.

So whatever she had to say, it couldn’t be bad.

But even as he told himself that, his old childhood fears and worries still scratched at the back of his mind.

A prickly, static that made him squirm.

Maka’s tongue flicked out to wet her lips before she spoke. “Well, I’ve been thinking a lot this week about us, and I know I had said that I wanted to take things slow but we’re living together now. I think it’s time that we laid out how we truly feel about each other. Only if you want to, of course. Or if you even feel comfortable with it. We’ve been together for a little over a year, and I think it’s safe to say it won’t mess up our relationship anymore. So I think–”

He felt his brows knit together as he tried to comprehend where she was going with her speech.

“–that it’s time we say it. I know – or at least think – you feel the way about me that I do about you so I think we should just say it. Liz said that it isn’t a big deal, but I know I had said early on that I didn’t want us to bring anything that complicated things and this was one of them. But I think we’re both comfortable enough to say it now, and I really wanna make sure that you do feel the same way since we live together, you know? And–”

Her long winded, unnecessary speech finally made sense, and he smiled.

“Are you trying to say you love me?”

She made a small strangled sound at being interrupted and green eyes flashed up at him as she puffed her cheeks out. “I wanted to say it first!”

Soul lightly chuckled as his worries and fears evaporated in a warm glow of love. He closed the distance between them to kiss her forehead and cupped his hand her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing across.

“If your monologue wasn’t so long you probably would have said it first,” he pointed out.

“That still doesn’t mean you had to cut to the chance!”

“I didn’t even say it first. I only asked if that was what you were trying to say. You can still say it first.”

For a brief moment she hesitated before letting the words out. “I love you.”

His heart felt lighter at the proclamation. “I love you, too.”

Lifting her chin slightly, he pressed his lips against hers and gently, loving kissed her. A small moan left her as she kissed him back. Her hands unfurled on his chest so that her palms flatly rested against him, and he felt her scoot closer to him. Little sparks of happiness shot through him, and even through the rain that poured outside, he felt sunshine break through the wet and dreary day. The song that had been trapped inside him came flying across his mind as Maka’s tongue licked across his mouth which only enhanced the moment.

After weeks of working on things and wishing to tell her how he felt about her, it all came crashing through like a floodgate.


	9. Don't Wake Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't wake me" set in canonverse

The nightmares started after the death of one of her students.

Soul knew this because his own had stopped abruptly around the same time. The demon in his head that he had grown to know and grew familiar with had suddenly disappeared, and he was finally able to go a full night without waking up. It had seemed weird during the time, but he didn’t think anything of it. He continued to go through the days normally. Nothing had changed except for the demon’s disappearance.

It wasn’t until later that he knew something was off.

Maka had come home one day after doing field training with a group of NOT students feeling groggier than usual. That was when his suspicions should have been alerted, but they weren’t. He had been too worried about Kid’s frustration with the Witches Council that day to notice his partner wearier and more anxious than normal. It should have been the wide, open eyes staring at him blankly across that table that told him she needed help, but it wasn’t. That had come the next day when he found out about the surprise kishin attack.

She didn’t know that area was under watch for kishin activity. She didn’t know one of the monsters would be there scouring the dark alleys for prey. She didn’t know one of the students would be sliced apart by the beast’s claws.

She wasn’t at fault for any of it, but he knew his partner.

He knew the moment Liz and Patti had told him in Kid’s Death Room that Maka blamed herself, and he took it upon himself to be sure she was okay.

After leaving the Death Room, Soul had made a point to follow her around the school, an activity he hadn’t done since their teens. He had once again fallen into the dutiful weapon who protected his meister by sitting in the corner of the classroom while she taught. His eyes never left her as he studied her movements. She went through the same graceful movements that he had seen her perform in their youth with every lecture that went on that day, but there were still behaviors he couldn’t shake off.

Her elbows tucked into her sides while she listened to student’s answers to her questions, her eyes widened at the wrong times, and her voice faltered when she dismissed them.

What tipped him off the most, though, was the way she watched every single one of the NOT students leave as if seeing a ghost.

Soul knew that Maka being a Death Child had been fully aware of the dangers that went along with being a meister/weapon duo at Shibusen. She had told him she had seen her first pre-fight dead body by accident when she was six. It was during the one and only time Spirit had ever taken his daughter to work, and they hadn’t known that would also be the day one of the young weapons lost her life to a kishin that overpowered her. With this knowledge, Soul had thought she was capable of getting passed deaths that occurred – even her own weapons when they were thirteen.

Except, he hadn’t counted on when she was there to witness the death firsthand.

In the days that followed, he had provoked her to talk about it, but she refused. Every suggestion, hint, and plea for her to talk about what had happened went ignored as she waved them off with the simple explanation of ‘ _I can handle it_ ’ which he knew was a lie. He knew that better than anyone because he had spent _years_ telling himself the same thing; that it was only a phase, it would pass. Except, it didn’t. His old fears had haunted him until he finally spilled everything to Maka after the Book of Eibon events.

Which was why it ticked him off that she refused to do so.

Until the night when she knocked on his bedroom door.

“Yeah?” Soul said.

The door creaked open, a sliver of yellow slipping into his room from the kitchen light. “Soul, can I sleep with you tonight?”

He heard the strained tiredness etched on her voice as she spoke, and his heart broke at the thought of her crying alone. “Sure. So long as you keep your kicking to a minimum and don’t wake me.”

Naturally, he rolled onto his side as he listened to her enter. Platonically sleeping in the same bed wasn’t entirely foreign to them; they had done this many times throughout their partnership mostly because of Soul initiating it. He had found that sleeping next to Maka, their souls faintly connected, that it kept the worse of his nightmares away. Though their reasons had changed over the years – their explanations growing tiresome as time went on and they identified their feelings for the other but too afraid to make it official – it was always comforting to be close to each other.

Maka settled herself in beside him beneath the covers, the bed dipping with her body weight and the sheets rustling as she got comfortable.

“Thank you,” she whispered when she finally calmed.

“No problem.”

Silence fell again.

Soul felt himself close to sleep before a small voice broke through his groggy mind.

“I saw her get ripped to shreds, and all I thought of was you jumping in front of me when we were thirteen.”

When Maka had rolled over to face him, he didn’t know.

All he knew was that he was fully awake now, and turning to face her as well.

He didn’t speak.

Only waited for her to continue as her eyes blankly stared where they both knew his scar from all those years ago still resided. A spike in her soul resonated with his, and he felt her need to reach out and touch it like she had done back then. To make due with what had happened and promise not to let it happen again. But something about this moment felt different. The need to reach out and hold her resonated throughout him. Before he knew it, she was tucked under his chin and her tears were soaking his shirt as she blubbered out the emotions she had been bottling up.

“I should have done something. I shouldn’t have let her die, but I did and it’s all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered.

“No, it is, Soul. I froze up. I could have stopped them – I’m fully capable of stopping a kishin with any weapon – I should have done something!” she cried against his shirt.

Instinctually, Soul soothingly brushed Maka’s hair and spoke to her in soothing tones like she had done many times when the situation was reversed. “You can’t blame yourself, though. You didn’t know there was a kishin in that area. What happened happened, and you can’t change that. All you can do is–”

“But _I’m_ the three star meister! I’m – _was_ her teacher,” she choked out. “I’m the one who can sense other souls. I _should_ have known there was a kishin in the area, but I didn’t. I didn’t, and now she’s _dead_. How can I be trusted to train other students? What kinda meister am I if I can’t protect them?”

“Maka, you can’t think that way.”

Gently, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and turned her face toward him.

“You can’t blame yourself like this. I know it hurts, but you _need_ to get through this for your other students. I’m not gonna lie and tell you that it won’t happen again because you and I both know it will which is why you need to get through it. And I know you will because you’re Maka fucking Albarn. You’ve gotten through so much, and I know this won’t be any different.”

He paused to lick his lips.

“I know that doesn’t take away the image of your student being killed, but I do know how much you’ve been hurting because of this. I see it when you’re talking to your students. It’s like you’re seeing them as ghosts, and it hurts me to see you like this. Maybe you should take a break. I’m sure Marie won’t mind taking your place for a few days.”

“Yeah, but how is that gonna change anything?” she asked a little broken. “Every time I close my eyes, all I see is her being ripped to shreds while her partner screams. I can’t get it out of my head, and I’ve tried. I’ve tried thinking of us, our friends, Papa, but none of it helps. All I see is her, and I wished I didn’t.”

Maka pulled out of his hands, buried her face against his chest again, and curled in closer to him.

“I wanna feel like I’m doing good again.”

Her words struck a chord within him, and he was thrown back to his baby days at Shibusen. Back to when he didn’t know any better and thought teasing his meister was cool.

Soul’s arms automatically wrapped around Maka. He knew nothing he said – no matter how hard he tried – was going to fix her. She couldn’t be fixed because there was nothing to fix. His partner was in pain, and she needed him. No amount of vacation time was going to help ease her pain, but he knew one thing that would. The same thing that helped him so many times throughout their partnership and helped him come to terms with his past.

Their partnership.

“I’ll talk to Kid and ask if I can be reassigned to teach with you,” he said. “We’re partners, and pretty damn good partners at that. I’ll help you get through this by going on NOT trainings with you.”

“I thought you hated NOT training,” she joked. It was small and broken, but it was something. “Thought you said it was mediocre and lame.”

“It is, but if it means we can save NOT students from dying young then I’ll deal with it. And fighting with you again isn’t bad either. Honestly, it’d be nice to get away from Kid’s cold hands for a while.”

She giggled, and he smiled. “He is a grim reaper. I don’t imagine they have the warmest hands.”

“I cringe every time he needs to use me. And don’t get me started on how much complaining he does that I’m not a dual scythe or something. I think he’ll be happy to use Liz and Patti again for a while.”

Another small laugh from her followed by a brief moment of silence.

“Thank you, Soul. You helped me feel a little better.

His mouth twitched at her words while his heart leapt. “We’re partners. Partners stick together and help each other out.”


	10. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul cares for Maka after a fight with a kishin. Tumblr prompt fill for 'care'.

A low hiss sounds from Maka as Soul presses hydrogen peroxide against the scar slicing her back, the only souvenir from their kishin fight hours ago. It had been a difficult one; one Soul had believe for a moment, the briefest of moments, he'd lose his meister, but lucky for him, Maka's a smart girl. Sometimes too smart for her own good if someone asked him.

Then again, if she was anyone else, he probably wouldn't be caring for wounds right this minute.

"You gotta be more careful next time," Soul tells her, dabbing at the dried up blood decorating her scar. "You could've died tonight."

Maka flinches when the alcohol touches the wound. "I know, but I didn't, did I? I'm right here."

"With a scar that'll take some time to heal," he says. "Kid isn't gonna send you out on missions for a while. Guess we're stuck teaching the EAT class for the next month."

Silence falls between them as Soul continues cleaning her wound, careful not to sting her too often. Her soul hums gently against his in the constant connection they keep going, an act that's become second nature at this point since the moon turned black. She says it's to help keep his black blood at bay, but he thinks there's another reason for it. Maybe a way for her to reassure herself that she won't lose him like she has others.

"You don't have to train with me, you know," Maka says over her shoulder, green eyes hidden by her bangs. "You can work under Kid while I'm under commission or do Death Scythe rounds for Papa. I know how much you hate working with the EAT class."

Soul stops, his gaze meets her for a brief moment, and he knows where she's going with this because he does hate working with the EAT class. Snotty, teenage brats who think they're hot shit and know their shit better than him is not his ideal way of spending a month on the bench.

But it beats working with Kid and his ever need to double wield him no matter how often he fails at it.

"Nah. I'll be fine training with you than out on the field," Soul says, going back to his task. "'sides, we always do work better together, right?"

A small smile tugs at Maka's mouth as she says, "A team who has almost matching scars."

"Except you didn't almost die."

"I _could've_ died."

Red rises to meet green, but they aren't the familiar green he's used to seeing. They're missing their joy, their innocence, and the life that constantly lives behind them. Instead there's worry, fear; things he isn't used to associating with Maka Albarn. Not the great, fearless Maka he's grown to admire and love over the years. They're things he associates with himself when he looks in the mirror, things that have festered within him and ate him from the inside out.

Instinctively, Soul presses a reassuring kiss to her shoulder blade.

"But you didn't," he says against her skin.

He kisses the spot right above her bone.

"You're alive and here. With me."

He kisses the nape of her neck.

"You're here and alive. That's what matters. Nothing else."

He brushes the stray strands of her there, and kisses her again. She shivers against his touch.

"I love," he says, barely above a whisper.

Maka doesn't say anything for a beat, but then her hand knits into his hair and he feels her gently press a kiss against his face.

"I love you, too," she says. "I just–"

"I know," he cuts in because he's been there too.

Realizing you could've left your partner alone and empty with a dead meister or weapon to bury is a frightful thought to have. That's part of the risk in their line of work deals with on a daily basis. But they have each other and that's something to enjoy now, something real and right that they have and no amount of kishins can take that away.


	11. Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt SoMa and flowers on tumblr.

He's read and learned about forest spirits growing up, how they can be the most beautiful creatures while also being the deadliest. They're givers of good fortune who breathe life into the plants and trees and animals residing in the forest around his village. The forest is their home and they're sworn to protect it. Any harm that comes across it is dealt with in deep fury and darkness that no one has ever witnessed before.

Except, no one in his village had ever met a forest spirit before.

No one save him.

* * *

The flowers are what surprises Soul the most.

For all the books he's read, he never knew flowers rose from the ground everywhere forest spirits walked. Little daisies pop out of the dirt, green stems rising to reach out to the sun and yellow petals stretching to catch the rays. They make a path for every which way Maka goes. Some of them have created spirals while others are zigzags. It's not wonder considering Maka hasn't stopped taking in the sights since they came to the festival.

Her first one, at that.

She stands on her tiptoes as someone sets of a sparkler. Her eyes light up, green reflecting the sparks dancing before her, and her face is filled with joy and amazement that reminds him of a small child. There are a few other villagers who stop and gawk at her (probably thrown off by the green tattoos adorning her body), but they don't dwell long for her to notice. Something Soul is grateful for because the last thing he needs is for someone to ruin her fun.

"What are these?" Maka asks, bringing the sparkler inches away from Soul's face.

He swats away, his heart leaping at the fear of being burned, but regrets it when Maka's face falters.

"Are you okay? Do you not like them?"

Shyly, he combs a hand through his hair in an attempt to laugh it off. "Nah. You scared me is all. I wasn't expecting – they're called sparklers. We use them to celebrate the new year."

Maka brings it back to her face, studying the end where the sparks are emitting. "They're beautiful. They remind me of the flyer-flys you told me about."

"Yeah, they're… Let's keep that away from your face." Soul gently pulls Maka's wrist to bring the sparkler away from her. One bad incident with them when he was a kid can still manage to strike fear within him for others. "Don't wanna burn you or anything."

"Oh. Right." Maka watches the sparks jump out at the end of her stick, eyes glued to it as she slowly turns her head to this side and that side. A small smile dances around her mouth as she says, "They really are lovely, though. Almost like stars."

Soul doesn't comment. He watches her face illuminated by the light of the sparkler; a light yellow that brightens her features almost like the warm morning sun. A cool warmth pools in his lower abdomen while his heart flutters in his chest. It isn't until her gaze meets his that he notices the smile on his own face, and his cheeks burn as a result.

"Are you okay?" she asks, brows knitting together.

Her hand rises to touch his cheek, thumb gently stroking over it, and leans up to look at him closer. The touch of her skin on his is comforting. He almost relaxes against it, but remembers she doesn't exactly know how much she means to him so stops himself from doing so. Still, it doesn't take away the gooey heat that seems to travel out from her fingertips and throughout his body.

"You seem warm. Are you coming down with a fever?"

"No. I'm fine," he says. He reluctantly moves away from her and places his hand on the small of her back to steer her toward the rest of the festivities. "Come on. They're about to start the countdown for the New Year. I don't want you to miss it."

"Humans have strange a tradition to count down for another day. What's so different about a new year?"

"Dunno," he shrugs. "Guess it has something to do with change and having a fresh start to do things over. Or do new things."

"New things are nice. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't met you in the forest."

"That was good, right?"

"Of course," she smiles.

As they walk away, Soul notices red roses have begun to sprout up behind Maka's feet next to the daisies.


	12. Office Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Office AU prompt I received on tumblr

**sevans** : I found the problem. My number is missing from your phone

 **malbarn** : smooth, Soul, but it's still there under DO NOT TALK TO, WORST BOYFRIEND EVER!

 **sevans** : that's a little harsh isn't it?

 **malbarn** : you ditched me on date night. I think you deserve it for at least a day or two

 **sevans** : you've been giving me the silent treatment for three days now

 **malbarn** : I said _at least_ a day or two so that warrants it can go on for longer

 **sevans** : you're talking to me now

 **malbarn** : because Blake told me you've been moping around over in your cubicle and Stein is starting to notice. I'm taking pity on you so you don't end up one of his science experiments

 **sevans** : you think those rumors are true?

 **malbarn** : Idk, but I'd rather not risk it

 **sevans** : glad to hear you still care about me

 **malbarn** : that doesn't mean anything. I'm still mad at you

 **sevans** : Maka, can't you forgive me?

 **malbarn** : go down to the gift shop, get me my favorite chips and a sandwich and a Starbucks coffee. maybe I'll think about it

 **sevans** : be over there in twenty

Maka closes out of the work approved chat box, a small smile gracing her face, and she gets back to work sorting through the different case their firm has encountered over the years. She's working on their biggest account yet; some top dollar, high-end celebrity and her sister who are being charged with murdering her husband. The tabloids have been calling it 'the story Hollywood can't make up', and supposedly this isn't the first husband of hers who mysteriously died either. At least, that's what Maka gathered from the rumors her co-workers liked to spread.

All she knows is that Liz Thompson and Kid are good friends, and he'll do anything to prevent her from going to jail. Which leaves Maka to do the dirty work of finding every case Morbid Dean Law Firm has stood behind over the years so they'll know exactly how to enter the courtroom. Kid wants the perfect everything, and Maka is more than happy to assist.

Even if she doesn't fully approve with the case or defendant themselves.

"What's that smile for?" Tsubaki asks as she leans on Maka's door. "Did something happen with Soul?"

Her friend's voice is too giddy for Maka to not acknowledge the obvious.

"It hasn't happened yet," Maka says. "He had to cancel our date night because Wes dragged him to some concert or whatever." She pauses to save a file to her folder and for dramatic effect. "But he is bringing me lunch so maybe?"

Tsu's face pulls from a frown to a grin in a matter of seconds, and she stands to her full height as she claps her hands together. "Are you going to ask him? Today? Here?"

"Maybe," Maka shrugs.

Honestly, she isn't so sure how confident she is to ask Soul. It's such a big step for them. Given her parents history and short lived marriage, she isn't entirely positive if they'll do well after the fact. What if she finds out Soul is a pig behind closed doors? Or that he leaves his boxers in the bathroom?

That last one she knows is true, though, and it's an adorable habit of his albeit gross. She really is madly in love with him.

"Oh, I know he'll say yes!" Tsubaki squeals. "He has to say yes. Soul is so in love with you, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to–"

Her words are cut short when she waves to someone in the hall.

"Hey, Soul. Is that for Maka?"

"Yeah," comes his gruff voice. "She's blackmailing me 'cause I wouldn't have brought it otherwise."

Tsubaki moves to the side to let him take her place, and Maka's heart skips a few beats. He's wearing the usual suit and tie getup that's part of dress code for the office, except his tie rests around his neck loose, hair a matted mess because Stein hardly pays any attention to his department's dress. It's no wonder Blake still walks around the law firm with dyed blue hair. If Kid were to ever see him, Maka's sure he'd fire him on the spot. Or give him change because he mistook Blake for one of the homeless.

Maka secretly hopes Kid never sees how Soul dresses because there's something about the laidback feel of his attire that Maka loves. The lazy, don't give a fuck attitude is so inherently Soul. Her Soul. Soul who waltzes around his or her apartment in his boxers and no shirt, drinking the milk straight out of the carton no matter how many times she asks him not to, and let's her cuddle up against him while they watch Netflix. It's home.

"Thank you, Soul," Maka says as she stands to grab her lunch from him.

She peeks inside the bag to find hot Cheetos and one of the sandwiches the gift shop has in their fridge and smiles. When she smells the coffee, her senses are bombarded with the smell of caramel and sugar. All three are exactly what she wanted. Maka kisses his cheek in way of telling him her appreciation without any words.

"I'm going back to my office," Tsubaki hums. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"We won't," Maka tells her before shutting the door.

After setting her lunch down, Maka pulls Soul into a kiss and interrupts whatever he had opened his mouth to tell her. He doesn't protest, though. His hands find her hips and he chastely returns the kiss, humming his approval when she bites his lip. A content sigh leaves her as she wraps her arms around his neck and threads her fingers through his hair. She missed the softness of it against her fingertips along with how well they bury themselves in it, and she definitely missed the small groan she draw from him when she gently tugs on the white tufts.

They both breathe heavily when they break away from the kiss. Neither of them untwine themselves from the other, though, and instead, Soul rests his forehead on hers, giving the space above her nose and between her brows a small peck.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"You're forgiven."

He'd been forgiven the night he cancelled their date night, but Maka likes to draw out her hatred for moments like this. Moments where she can kiss her boyfriend behind closed doors in the comfort of her office.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something I think will help us with date night," she says, sliding her hands from his hair and down the front of his suit. She doesn't make eye contact as she fiddles with his tie. "I know it's a bit sudden, but you're apartment lease is almost up and I remember you were talking about moving in with Wes, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move in with me? My space is smaller than yours, but we can upgrade in march if you want. I won't mind. I thought maybe if we lived together we won't–"

Soul cuts her off with a kiss, and she feels him smile against her.

"Stop rambling. You know I'm gonna say yes," he teases. "Does Blair approve of me moving in?"

"She'll probably have to change _where_ she sleeps on the bed, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"So long as I don't wake up to a cat's ass in my face."

Maka winces. It was one time she had done that, back when they first decided to sleep together, but Blair did have a preference for men.

"I can't make any promises."

He groans, but it's half-hearted. "So long as it means I get to wake up next to you every morning, I can handle it."

"You're such a cheeseball."

"Cheeseball? I haven't heard that since elementary. You need to upgrade your insults, Albarn," he teases.

She lightly slaps his chest and pouts, but it doesn't last long as he cups her cheeks and kisses her once again. The sigh from her is purely involuntarily as she melts beneath his touch, and he her pout forms into a smile.


	13. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt fill for SoMa and Christmas party

He may have had a bit too much eggnog which led to him feeling slightly tipsy, but he had been staring at her all night. It wasn’t on purpose – really it wasn’t. There had been something about the twinkling fairy lights behind her that drew him in toward her, that made him want to ask her name and see if her eyes were really as green as he believed they were.

If Black Star asked him later on what led him to ask out their new co-worker, he’d definitely be blaming it on the seasonal concoction. 

“So, is Santa bringing you anything nice for Christmas? Because I asked him for you, and I guess he delivered,” Soul grinned while inwardly cringing at himself. He definitely became a hundred times less cool under the influence of alcohol. 

Good news was that her eyes were a brighter green than he originally imagined. They were the same shade as the Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room with presents wrapped in different underneath it. Her own gaze reflected the lights as they blinked to the beat of the holiday music being played. Soul found himself wanting nothing more than to stare at them for the rest of his life. 

A blonde eyebrow quirked upward as she said, “Is that really your best line?”

“Uh, when I’m tipsy it is?” he shrugged. “But when I’m sober I’m better.”

 _And cooler_ , but he wasn’t about to add that in.

The woman nodded. “And why, may I ask, are you hitting on me? While drunk? Which, I might add, is the worst combination ever.”

“Because you’re really pretty, and I might have been crushing on you since Kid introduced you to all us.”

He also apparently became more open when he was under the influence of alcohol. He definitely needed to remember this for the next office holiday party. Who knew what he would say to anyone else in this office. The last thing he needed was for Kid to know Soul thought he was an uptight, know-it-all who should pull the stick out his ass and loosen up. That wouldn’t go over very well.

“Did you by any chance catch my name?” she asked.

Soul blinked. He hadn’t because he was too busy staring at her and had spent most of the meeting drowning out Kid’s voice.

“Uh,” he started, “was it Meredith?”

“Close,” she smiled. “It’s Maka. Maka Albarn.” 

Maka offered her hand to Soul which he took a little sloppy and more uncoordinated than usual. This was the last time he ever drank anything alcoholic in his life. He was making a fool of himself in front of the woman he was also trying to hit on. 

“And you are?” she asked once they let go.

“Soul Evans.”

Her eyes lit up and became a more youthful as she said, “Oh, you’re Soul! Black Star was telling me about you!”

He felt warm liquid crawl up his stomach that was definitely not from the eggnog. Black Start talking to Maka about him was not good. Not good at all.

“Wh-what did he say exactly?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said nonchalantly. 

Soul watched as she took a sip of her drink – which he noticed wasn’t a milky white like his own, but rather a dark red like his eyes. Her lips sucked on the straw before releasing it in a very enticing way that should not have turned him on as much as it had. She swirled her drink around before looking back up at him, a cute, small grin on her face.

“He just told me how head over heels in love with me you were, that you had written my name all over your notebook, and picked out the names of our kids as well.”

It took him several seconds, the sly gleam in her gaze, and the playfulness in her voice for him to realize she was joking.

“God, you almost gave me a heart attack there,” he sighed, leaning on the table beside them while he clutched his chest. “Believed you there for a second too. Was about to go kick Star’s ass because that’s not true. I’m not that lame.”

“Coulda fooled me,” she smiled. She took another sip of her drink before speaking again. “What do you say we go get some coffee in you to try and sober you up? Maybe chat a little?”

Soul grinned. “I charmed you that well that you actually wanna get to know me better?”

“Let’s just say that I’m the one who’s written your name all over my notebook and picked out baby names already.”

“Really?” he snorted.

“No. But I have thought you were kinda cute since I first came here and have been trying to figure out how to ask you out for a while.”

“A girl who likes to take the initiative. I’m starting to like you even more, Albarn.”

They walked together to the office kitchen where Soul sat down at one of the tables and cradled his head while Maka made him a cup of coffee. The steam and heat combination made him feel a little less dizzy and more awake. Sitting perpendicular to him, Maka drank her own cup of the same brown liquid and they talked and asked questions about each other. It wasn’t until Kid came in to tell them the party had ended that they realized they had spent hours just sitting there.

Soul walked her home and made sure to also get her number in case she wanted to catch lunch the next day. Which she did.


	14. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt fill for SoMa and jealous kiss

Maka paused mid-sentence as the sound of the giggling girls drifted over to their table in the diner. She had seen them when they first walked in. They were the same ones who stalked Soul around the DWMA and left partnership notes in his locker. Their mere presence left a sour taste in her mouth because she knew why they were there. Why they continuously sought after her weapon and threw themselves all over him. 

They all wanted a part of him that they believed Maka didn’t already have: his heart.

Little did they know, though, she had won that long ago.

“Uh, Maka?” Soul’s voice pulled her out of her reverie.

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she breathed out. “Just gotta go use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Soul nodded. Maka stood up and walked to the back of the dinner where the restrooms were located. Her hand gently brushed against his as she walked away, hoping the girls would see the small gesture and get the hint that he wasn’t interested in them. When she was done with her business (standing in front of the mirror and assuring herself that she had nothing to worry about), she walked back toward their table. She passed by the giggling girls’ table, and heard their too-loud-to-be-called-whispering.

“Too bad he’s stuck with a half-pint meister like her. He’d definitely do better if he found someone who was more up to his speed… and with better looks,” one of the girls said with distaste staining her voice.

That was it! She was gonna show these worthless girls just how wrong they were!

Maka walked over toward Soul. Without saying a single word, she put her body weight on top of him and draped her arms over his shoulders. It was a little more PDA than she was used to, but dammit, if it got the job done, then she was gonna pull out all the stops!

“I love you,” she whispered against his skin before gently kissing the crook of his neck.

Green eyes glared at the two girls as she threw a look over her shoulder at them, and pride swelled up in her chest at their slack jaws and wide stares. 

“What was that for?” Soul asked once she sat back down across from him.

“I wanted to show those girls that you and I were together, and to shut their mouths up,” she shrugged.

He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head with a ghost of a smirk around his lips and continued their conversation from earlier.


	15. French Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt fill for SoMa and French Kiss

Soul Evans –the most wanted guy in her high school who could have anyone he wanted –was standing in front of her booth. Out of all the girls that were in the booths, all the prettier girls, he had chosen her, and her mind didn’t seem to understand why. It was racing with thoughts of why her and how did she attract his attention. But the dollar he slid across the counter, the roughness of it as she took it, all told her that this wasn’t a dream.

The kiss was soft and gentle as he gave her a soft peck, but her heart was still hammering in her chest. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, and she tried to understand why he had chosen her of all people. When he moved away, she caught the blush that dusted his cheeks while feeling the heat that was crawling up her throat. His smirk caused her stomach to perform backflips as he fished out another bill.

Staring down, she noted that it was a twenty rather than a dollar.

She stared back up at him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

He wanted a French kiss?

Soul cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her up toward him, breathing out a shaky, “Are you okay with this?”

She nodded, and his mouth was on hers in no time. His tongue slipped past her lips, sliding against her tongue, and she sighed against him. Her toes curled in her tennis shoes while her heart slowed down and she fell into the sensation of his mouth on hers. The way his tongue nudged against her own, how it curled up to rub along the roof of her mouth. She opened her eyes slightly to see his half-lidded as well, and he put more pressure against her, drawing out a moan from her that surprised them both.

When they parted after what felt like a couple minutes of kissing, he didn’t move away from her. He pressed their foreheads together and she felt his smile and smugness radiate off him. Cheeky bastard.

“You’re a really good kisser,” he sighed. She noted that his breath smelled of peppermint and fresh air.

“Thanks.”

“Can’t imagine why no one’s come to kiss you yet.”

He winked at her and she felt her cheeks blossom with heat and her heart clench with want.

Soul’s glance fell a little as he shyly stared at the wood counter. She was surprised to see the guy everyone at their school knew as the cool rebel act like this, and she found it sweet, endearing, wanting to see more of it.

“Gotta confess something, though.” He threw a quick look up at her, his crimson eyes hooded by white lashes, before returning to the counter. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now… Maybe for about two days now… Or even two years.”

Maka sucked in a hard breath and prayed for her nerves to calm down. The corners of her mouth twitched as she tried not to smile too hard. “Really? And you’re just now telling me this? Is that why you’ve asked me to tutor you in math this whole time?”

His smile was bashful, his laugh soft, but his voice was sincere as he said, “Pretty lame and uncool, huh?”

“Yea, it is actually. You could have just asked me out for coffee and skipped the whole tutoring excuse. You know that, right?”

“I know that now.” He raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck, his cheeks bursting into a shade of pink that she had never seen on him before, and she laughed.

“You’re such a dork,” she said. Cupping his face in her hand, she pulled him forward and softly kissed his cheek. “That one’s free, and if you want to  have more free kisses, you can take me out for dinner and a movie.”

“Going the traditional, lame route. Pretty boring of you, bookworm… But sure.” His voice was calm and smooth, but his burning cheeks told her he was anything but relaxed. “I’ll pick you up at…”

He didn’t finish his sentence as he quickly turned around and walked away. Maka slammed the palms of her hands on the counter and leaned out the window.

“Pick me up when?!” she shouted.

Soul threw a smirk over his shoulder, stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept walking, not bothering to give her an answer. When her time in the kissing booth was up, she found him in the parking lot leaning on his bike, one helmet sitting on the back as he waited for her. She paused and smiled, shaking her head slightly before walking over, slipping the helmet on, and wrapping her arms around his waist.


	16. Taylor Swift Cures Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Girl AU

Living in Los Angeles had been everything she expected: high priced coffee, traffic was always at a standstill at the worst possible moment, and apartments were very expensive. She probably should have listened to her dad about staying home and finding a job there, but she had to move out. There was a certain point in a girl’s life that she had to experience something new, and moving to Los Angeles was one of them. Even if that meant living in an apartment with three other roommates. Even if that meant her three other roommates were male. Even if that meant she never had a moment of privacy, not even when she needed it the most.

“Blake, you really don’t have to be in here with me,” Maka said to the man sitting across from her at the table.

“Maka, you’re going through a difficult time–”

“I can handle a breakup.”

“–and as your best friend–”

“You aren’t, though. If I needed someone, pretty sure I would have called Tsu.”

“–I need to be there for you.”

“I just wanted to listen to Taylor Swift and drink wine alone,” she mumbled to herself. “Yet here you are, and I really don’t need your help.”

“You and whatever that guy’s name was were together for a very long time, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, then I can be that shoulder,” Blake rambled, completely ignoring the girl he supposedly wanted to console. “I mean you’re talking to an expert here. When Tsu and I broke up, I handled it pretty well.”

“You watched The Notebook for an entire week, and refused to go out anywhere. I don’t think that’s handling it well.”

His green eyes finally snapped to hers, and he slammed his hand on the table. “That’s not the point, Maka! I’m trying to help you out here!”

“I don’t need your help, though! I can handle this break up!” She took a sip of her wine, and grabbed the remote for the radio to turn of the catchy tunes playing out of it. “What is the real reason you wanted to be out here? Because usually you’d be out getting drunk and making out with some random stranger right now instead of being at home. So tell me what is wrong with you? What do you really wanna talk about?”

He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it close immediately and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him. “It’s nothing, okay.”

Maka squinted, and tried to read through him. She had lived in the same apartment with him for almost a year now, and she felt she had a pretty good hold on her roommates body language by now. Especially when it came to Blake Sterling. It was almost like they had been friends forever with the way they clicked so well together, even if they occasionally bickered and bumped heads. Underneath his hard exterior, there lay a man who had his own set of insecurities. A man who wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted in life, and hid behind his belief that he was the shit because really he had low self esteem.

Low self esteem that was especially present in relationships.

“This is about your breakup with Tsubaki, isn’t it?”

“Is that really the topic of discussion here? You’re the one who was broken up with recently, not me.”

“Blake.”

He breathed in and out heavily like a bull, his gaze shifting from her to the table rapidly, before he finally cracked. “Fine, Maka! Yes! This is about Baki and I, okay?! I just wanna know how she’s doing! Does she miss me? Does she ever talk about me? Please tell me because it’s fucking killing me!”

She gave him a half-hearted smile before standing up, walking to the kitchen, and grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet. Seating it down in front of him, she poured him some. “Here, drink, and let’s talk.”

“Thanks, Maka.” Blake grabbed the glass and took a small sip. “But just so we’re clear, and if anyone ever asks you, I prefer beer because I’m a real man, okay?”

“Your secret is safe with me. So tell me, what’s hurting you about Tsu? Do we need to have girl’s night over at her place now? Because I saw you staring at us from the archway last week. It was a little creepy.”

“No, you don’t have to change girl’s night. Keep having them here. I’ll just stay in my room or something.” Blake sighed and sat back down in his chair. Raising the glass to his mouth, he drowned the rest of it, and shook it toward her for more. “I fucked up. I fucked up big time with her. I never should have played her like that. And what sucks is that it wasn’t even me! You know that, right?”

“Mhm,” Maka nodded.

She did know. If there was one thing Blake wasn’t, it was a complete dickwad. Like everything else about him, that part of him was a facade he put on because he didn’t know anything else. He was really a soft hearted boy who cared about his friends and would do anything to make them happy. Even if it meant telling his ex-girlfriend that he was cheating on her when he really wasn’t because he knew she deserved better than him.

“God, at least someone understands! Soul and Kid haven’t been able to get that I didn’t do it because it was true. Baki didn’t deserve a guy like me. She’s amazing and cares about other people, a fucking model for christ’s sake. Then there’s me. A good for nothing who doesn’t know what he’s gonna do in life who goes out and parties and pretends that’s part of his job. Do you even know what I do?”

“I pretend you work in a business building wearing a suit and yell at guys smaller than you all day.”

He quirked a brow. “Do you wanna know what I really do?”

“Not really. I think it’d ruin my image of you if you knew the truth.”

“Good. Then I don’t have to spend too much time on that.” Waving his hand in the air, he downed his second glass of wine, but instead of asking for more, he grabbed the entire bottle from Maka.

“Besides, that isn’t the point. The point is, I lost the best person in my life – other than Soul of course because he’s my main bro for life – and fucked up my only chance at marrying a model! I belong in the trash because that’s what I am. Complete shit. Someone who can’t get their life together, and has to resort to lies because he can’t be the man the girl of his dreams deserves. I’m a fuck up.”

Maka watched as her friend downed more than half a bottle of wine and slammed it down on the table. “You know what helps me feel better? When I’m feeling down and really bad about myself?”

“Watching Titanic and pretending Jack doesn’t die isn’t gonna make things better, Maka. I know, I’ve tried. Three times already, but I still feel like shit.”

She blinked. “No, I wasn’t – Is that where my DVD went?” She paused and thought about it some more. “So when Soul asked you if you wanted to go get something to eat last Friday, you weren’t jacking off to porn, were you?”

“No! I was watching Titanic!” Blake glared up at her. “If you tell the guys that, I will tell them about the time I caught you having Maka time in the bath!”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Good!” His gaze softened as he mumbled, “it’s a very emotional movie, okay? Any person with half a brain would cry. I mean they fell in love on a boat in such a short amount of time, and to have it end like that is very heartbreaking.”

“Blake, do we really need to talk about your obsession with Titanic right now?”

“Not really.”

“Then let’s do what always helps me when I’m feeling like shit.” Blake stared at her, waiting for her to continue. “Let’s dance to Taylor Swift.”

“Maka, I don’t think–”

“There’s a whole case of beer you can drink in the fridge before we do anything if it’ll help you.”

He seemed to think it over before finally nodding, jumping from his chair, and dashing to the fridge to finish off eight beer bottles. An hour later, Maka and Blake were dancing in their living room to the tunes of Taylor Swift, their bodies doing weird motions as they allowed the music to take over. Blake’s movements were probably more awkward than Maka’s since he had more alcohol in him that she had had for the past year, but it didn’t stop them. They didn’t even stop when Soul came home, pausing in the doorway as he watched his two roommates dancing absurdly weird. Maka dismissed him to his room with a proclamation of pretending he didn’t see anything before turning back to her dancing partner.

Maybe it wasn’t Blake’s best idea when it came to getting over a breakup, but from Maka’s point of view, it seemed like he was feeling better about himself. The insecurities and regrets he had mentioned to her earlier seemed to be disappearing as he indulged in the happiness that came with Taylor Swift. Deep down, she felt there were definitely going to be more talks between them, and more moments like this. It gave her little warm feelings in her stomach, or that was the alcohol swishing around. Either way, it all meant good things.


	17. Bank Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW in which Soul teaches Maka how to play pool

Breathe.

That’s all he had to do was breathe, take slow steady breaths in and out, and not think about the fact that his girlfriend’s ass was rubbing on his junk. He had to try and keep his thoughts in order as his hand pressed gently against hers and showed her how to properly hold the cue stick. Ignore the heavy beating of his heart, and his loss of breath. Ignore the fact that his arm was surging with little specks of electricity making him feel fuzzy and weird. Ignore all of that, and he was going to be fine.

Perfectly fine.

But it was proving difficult as she leaned over, him still in the same position, and her ass pressing harder against him. Fuck, if this was some cruel revenge plot to make him pop a boner in the middle of a pool hall, she was definitely winning. And if this was some plan of hers to get him to crumble and lose their bet of no sex for two months, well, he was definitely losing. But holy fuck did it feel good to be that close to her after so long! To have her rubbing him and turning him on even more. To have her make him feel like a pre-teen who just found out the wonders of touching his dick!

With any luck, maybe a quick run to the restroom would help relieve his little issue.

“And then you angle the stick right in the middle of the ball and hit it.” He helped her pull back the cue stick and do as he had told her, watching the white cue ball as it bounced off the eight ball which in turn landed it in the corner pocket.

“I wasn’t supposed to hit that soon, though,” she sighed.

“Nope. But it’s okay.” He walked around to fish the ball out and placed it back on the table. “This is just practice so we can keep going.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Soul.”

“No problem.”

Walking back to his original position, he leaned with her body to help her aim the cue ball at one of the others on the table that weren’t black. Had he been paying closer attention to the game earlier instead of things happening in his pants, he would have noticed that she was going to hit the eightball. But that wasn’t how things rolled when it came to his particular situation, and his jeans were tightening with each passing minute. It didn’t help that the damn girl consistently wiggled her ass! Either Maka had other intentions of wanting to learn the game of pool, or she seriously was clueless and was doing everything on accident.

Knowing her, he felt like it was most likely the former.

This time around, she was able to hit the five hard as the bright orange ball flew toward one of the corner pockets and landed inside with a loud thud. He was impressed. After such a short time of him teaching her, she was getting the hang of the game pretty easy.

“That was good! Now you get to hit another one.”

She nodded and he caught the faint sign of a devilish grin as she walked to the opposite side of the table and leaned forward to aim at the striped fourteen ball. As he watched her, he noticed the loose shirt she was wearing fall toward the green fuzz on the table, giving him a nice view of her tits. Which were conveniently not hiding behind a bra. Which were completely turned on if the hardness of her nipples were anything to go by, and his throat closed up.

Was it getting hot in there, or was it just him?

All the blood in his body rushed south, and he felt his jeans get very uncomfortable as he squirmed in his spot hoping to relieve some tension without notice. Fuck, what he would do to bend her over on that table and go to town right there. Or better yet, drag her away from this stupid little game and take her home where he would take his sweet ass time turning her on before letting her take control. God, there were so many things he wanted to do, and he was slowly realizing that two months was far too long to go without sex when it came to the beautiful woman that was Maka Albarn.

It was far, far too long.

“I missed,” she commented, drawing him out of his pervy thoughts. “So I guess it’s your turn.”

He didn’t miss the way her bright green eyes quickly went from his face to his groin, or the way her thighs rubbed against each other as she steadied herself on the cue stick. It was definitely not all an act, and little miss too proud to lose a bet was trying to get him to cave first. Little miss ‘I will never back down because I grew up with Black Star and refuse to be humiliated’ was just as desperate as him.

Two months was way too long for her as well, and the thought made him practically gleeful. As well as more turned on if that were possible.

Soul smiled to himself. If she wanted to play games, he was definitely going to join her.

He walked around the table to stand very close to her, pressing his boner against the outside of her thigh. She shuddered and her eyes flew closed as she released a small sigh and licked her lips. The rapid beating of heart thudded in his ears, and her unsteady breath was music to his ears. Her body heat permeated between them, and he felt the need and want as it buzzed in the air around them, a small time bomb ready to explode. When her blonde lashes fluttered back open, the green of her eyes were deeper, darker, and made his stomach clench with lust and want.

They were both equally turned on at this point, and it was only a matter of time before one of them caved.

“How long have you known?” she asked, her voice rough with anticipation and need that made his blood turn to fire and his heart work overtime. The desire between his legs grew stronger, and he felt like he was suffocating.

Fuck, he really needed to get out of these damn clothes. Particularly his jeans before they cut off the circulation to his dick.

“Not long,” he whispered. It was in a tone that he knew far too well made her heart melt, and her weak in the knees. A tone he had used far too many times to his advantage when they were alone. A tone that made her own blood fill with desire even more. “But didn’t really notice it until you went to hit the ball just now. When your tits were on full display. Didn’t bother wearing a bra, did you?”

She glared up at him. “I’m not caving first, though.”

“What if we call it a draw?”

“And you’ll watch every chick flick I own on movie nights for the rest of the year?”

“As long as you listen to my jazz records for two months, it’s a deal.”

“Fine.”

She tossed the cue stick onto the table, and turned toward him, pressing her body flat against his. Wrapping her arms around his waist and straddling his thigh a little, he felt the slight moisture growing between her legs and the jolt that shot through him couldn’t have been prevented. His hands twitched as they moved to grip her hips, the urge to throw her over the table and rip her clothes off stronger than ever. But he didn’t. Instead, he stared into her lustful eyes and his mind went blank. They needed to find a bed, and fast.

Maka leaned up and gently kissed his throat, her tongue licking the small beads of sweat off his skin before going up to nibble his earlobe. Her hot mouth enclosed on his flesh, and a chill ran up his spine. His eyes snapped shut and he quietly moaned her name out, thanking the heavens that the room they were in was hidden off from the rest of the bar. None of the other patrons were witnessing the almost sex scene going on under the same room, the way his girlfriends hands flew up under his shirt as they outlined his chest. Or the way he bucked against her when she found a sensitive spot.

But they weren’t the type to partake in sex in public so she moved away slightly, and smiled at him like the little devil she was.

“Sounds like a deal,” she whispered before kissing the underside of his jaw causing Soul to throw his head back in pleasure and moan to the roof.

It was going to be a very difficult drive back home, but fuck was the sex going to be worth it!


	18. Wish Upon a Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday fic for eisschirmchen

Disney World.

That was where Soul and Maka had decided to spend their vacation after a rough year of fighting kishins, attending witches council meetings, going to required Deathscythe parties and conventions, supervising NOT students, and demonstrating for different classes. It wasn’t their first choice for a destination when they were discussing the various places they could go to for their break. In actuality, it had all been because Patti suggested the vacation spot to them while they were have lunch with their friends. Considering neither Maka nor Soul had ever visited the well known location, they both agreed that that was where they were going to spend their week long break from work and responsibilities.

The months she spent planning the excursion with their travel agent helped to build her anticipation for the trip itself as they went through various levels of preparing. The woman Maka had hired told her everything she needed to know for a first timer: where the best places to eat were, the rides that were a must for anyone going to Disney World, and the different events that each park held. Since they were going a week before the end of the year, there were so many things to do and see, and as their departure grew closer, Maka found herself staying up just so she could watch different Disney movies. Maybe she was being a little ridiculous, but she didn’t care.

For the first time ever she was going to Disney World, and she couldn’t be more excited about it! With her father being a popular deathscythe when she was growing up, vacations were hard to come by and when they occurred, it was seldom a place that was more than two states over from Nevada. Then when her parents divorced, having any time to relax was hard to come by that trips had become obsolete. The younger side of herself that still dwelled within her was craving the time off more than anything especially when it dealt with a place she had never been to. She had only ever seen Disney World on television and read about it on various blogs; she never did have the chance to really experience it.

However, Maka soon came to realize that between her and Soul, she was the only one really excited.

They were sitting on the bus that took them from the hotel to one of the parks of their choosing when she noticed it. While she was bouncing in her seat and buzzing with excitement, Soul was sitting next to her with a scowl on his face and showing not a single ounce of emotion. On any other day she would have been used to his behavior since Soul almost always remained stoic and hard to read, but this was different! They were on their way to Disney World for the first time ever, and anybody in their right mind would have been excited about that!

She lightly nudged him with her shoulder to get his attention, and smiled when he turned to look at her. “Hold back on the excitement. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Cool it with the sarcasm,” he huffed out.

“Are you not excited to be going to Disney World?” she asked, cutting straight to the point.

He let out a small sigh and looked up at the ceiling above them. “I am, but don’t you think we’re a little too old to be going here? We’re both in our twenties, and I don’t think it’s cool to get excited about seeing a guy in a costume when you’re that age. Seems sorta pathetic if you ask me.”

“I didn’t,” she mumbled under breath. “But the whole point of this place is to bring out the kid in you. No one’s going to judge you because you smile when you see your favorite Disney character that you absolutely adore even if you are considered an adult. It’s part of the fun!”

Soul scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had been doing for years. It told her all she needed to know: he wasn’t at all confident about this trip which worried her somewhat. “I don’t know. I think this was a bad idea.”

Their bus stopped, and Maka looked out the window to see that they were finally at Magic Kingdom, the largest park out of all four. Turning back to her weapon, she offered him her hand and smiled. “We’re going to have fun. You’ll see.”

However, no matter how hard she tried, Soul’s scowl never left his face. They went to smell the sweets in the sweet shop, looked through the various stores that were at the front of the park for gifts for their friends and his brother (who had insisted on them getting him a Stitch plush), took selfies in front of Cinderella’s castle, but nothing lifted his spirits. She wasn’t sure if he was determined to be a pissy little prince the entire trip or not, but it annoyed her to no end that he remained stoic and shrugged at everything they did. If this was how he was going to act the rest of the week, it was going to be utter hell, but she wasn’t going to allow it to ruin her own fun.

If there was one thing Maka was determined to do, it was to have a grand old time at the happiest place on earth! And when Maka Albarn was determined to do something, she put her whole heart and soul into it, not letting anything – or anyone – stand in her way.

Which was why she dragged her weapon to the Fairy Tale Hall where four of the Disney princesses resided for the sole fact that she wanted to meet one in particular. Their travel agent had told her that if there was one thing they did, it had to be meeting the various Disney characters that were scattered around the park so that was what Maka wanted to do. She hadn’t bought an autograph book because she found the idea of getting a character’s signature silly especially for someone her age. Instead, she settled on taking her camera and getting pictures with them so her and Soul always had the opportunity to look back on their endeavor and remember the fun (or dull in his case) times they had.

“Oh, is this your prince?” Rapunzel asked upon seeing the pair walk up to her.

Maka’s heart jumped in her chest at the princesses words, and she quickly looked between them to see that they were still holding hands, a sure sign that they were a couple. She didn’t waste anytime in releasing his hand and folding her own behind her back as she felt warmth crawl up her neck and cover her entire face.

Having another person assume she was dating her best friend was embarrassing and occurred more often than she would have liked to admit to. Of course she had feelings for the man, but she wasn’t ready to admit to them yet. There were other matters at hand that needed to be sorted out (like his feelings for her), and having a princess question their relationship was not how she wanted things to unravel between them.

In her haste to look away from him, she missed the sullen look the red eyed weapon gave her.

“No, we’re just friends,” she mumbled under her breath. “Best friends.”

“Oh, darn,” Rapunzel snapped. “Cute girl like you deserves a prince, or a princess! Which ever! Would you like me to help? I can get my frying pan, and you and I can go out looking for one in the park. Give him or her a good whack, tie them up to a chair at your place, and they’re all yours! That’s how I met my husband!”

The other woman raised her hands to pretend like she was holding a frying pan, and made a clicking noise as she moved her fist down, hitting an imaginary person. Maka thought the woman was adorable with her little movements, and was touched by the simple fact that she wanted to help her look for her own prince. The travel agent wasn’t kidding when she said the experience of Disney World relied on their interactions with the characters themselves; they truly made the experience even more magical.

In all honesty, Rapunzel was the one she was really excited to see because the movie Tangled was her favorite, and the actress portraying the character was so spot on it was ridiculous.

“I don’t think that’s how you get a guy,” Soul said as he balked a little at Rapunzel’s words.

Maka rolled her eyes at him. “If you had stayed awake during the movie you would know that it’s from there. She isn’t actually going to go out and hit a person with a frying pan for me.”

Rapunzel solemnly shook her head as she sighed and played with her hair. “No, Eugene told me I’m not allowed to do that anymore. He said something about it being unethical, and that I should only use frying pans when someone is trying to attack me. Although, Pascal is always one to encourage me to do so anyways.”

“Soul, go and attack her!” Maka playfully pushed him toward the princess which earned her a menacing glare from her weapon.

“Are you trying to get me hurt?!”

“Yep!”

“Aw! Don’t worry, little duckling! I won’t hurt you! You seem like a very nice prince!” Rapunzel said as she reached out to ruffle Soul’s hair. “I get the feeling you and Eugene would get along very nicely. Now, come here you two, and let’s take a picture together!”

The meister locked arms with her weapon and closed the space between them and the princess. She pushed him to one side of the woman while she stood on the other, and they smiled for the camera as the photographer readied the bulky equipment – well, in Soul’s case he gave his trademark smirk. When they were finished (taking a second funny photo under Rapunzel’s insistence), they exited the building, their hands instinctively reaching out for the other to interlock their fingers once again.

“You sure did play along in there. You do know it’s just a person in a costume, right?” Soul asked her.

“Of course I do! But it’s part of the fun to play along and pretend they’re the actual character!” Glancing toward him, she noted his still gloomy and not at all Disney-approved look as his lips were tugged down in a frown. “Come on, Soul! Lighten up! We’re at the happiest place on earth! You can’t be Mr. Grumpy Pants our entire trip! Aren’t you having at least a little fun?”

He side eyed her and rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm while Maka pouted. She was not going to allow him to ruin her trip with his grumpy attitude!

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the nearest store that sold the infamous Mickey ears that she had read so much about. She had seen them on a list of things that was practically required for any first timer at the Disney parks to buy, and deep down she hoped Soul would cooperate and wear them for her. Maka was aware they weren’t something “cool guys” wore, but when one was at Disney World, being cool didn’t really matter. It was meant to be part of the fun and magic that came with entering the parks. Hopefully it was also something that helped spark the same magic that was glittering around her own heart into her partner.

She searched through the wall of ears and picked out an ear hat that looked like a beanie with two black ears sticking out on top and a patch with Mickey Mouse’s face plaster on front for Soul. For herself, she picked out a sequined headband that had the same ears on top but there was a red bow between them. When she showed them to Soul, he aggressively shook his head, refusing to wear the ones she had picked out for him.

“There’s no way in hell I’m wearing those, Maka!” he practically yelled.

Maka puffed out her cheeks and stomped her foot, using her meister voice when she spoke to him. “Soul! It’s part of the fun! Are you purposefully trying to make this trip awful for us?”

He let out a small growl, but there was something in his posture that fell in defeat. She caught a small glimmer of regret flash in his eyes, and a small part of her felt like it was because of her. Was he starting to have second thoughts about coming to Disney World with her? Her heart pained at the thought, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she dropped the hand that held his hat to her side. Maybe it was better if she allowed him to sulk on their trip; no good ever came from forcing the poor man to do something. She knew that better than anyone.

“It’s okay,” she muttered. “I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to.”

She turned to put the hat back, but felt his warm hand wrap around her wrist. Turning around, her deep green eyes met warm crimson, and she felt her heart melt at the sight. The regret was gone from his gaze and guilt along with something else was in its place. Maka couldn’t exactly pinpoint why her heart was beating faster, but her gut feeling told her it was because of whatever she wasn’t able to read in his eyes.

Soul licked his lips, and she noticed his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. “No, don’t. I’ll wear them.” His smile was small, but she still felt the sincerness behind it.

Returning his smile as she turned around, Maka handed him the hat which he thankfully took without snatching. “Thank you.”

In typical Soul fashion, he smirked and let out a small puff of air as he grabbed her hand to drag her toward the cashier. After Maka paid for their purchase, they left the store and placed the ears on top of their heads before spending the rest of their day in the park. They did everything that was on her list with no more interruptions or grumbles; they rode allege rides she was desperate to get on, ate the restaurant they had made reservations for, and saw more of the Disney characters. The most surprising thing for Maka was how Soul’s scowl slowly turned into a small grin as the day went on.

She first noticed it when they were spinning around in the teacups, and Soul was helping her to spin it as fast as they could. The smile on his face was one of his genuine ones that he only reserved for her when they were alone in the apartment. His laughter rang out like bells as the world blurred behind him, and her heart gave a gentle tug at the sight. When they exited the teacups, there was glow in his eyes as he stared down at her and recalled how much fun he had just had. Slowly but surely Soul was warming up to the park, and Maka couldn’t be happier.

They held hands as they walked around the park, sat close to each other on rides when it was possible, and took all kinds of selfies in various places. She was even able to convince him to buy a Mickey Mouse plush while she bought a Minnie Mouse one and carry out around with him, which was surprising in itself. The magic of Disney was gripping around Soul’s heart, and Maka was in pure heaven the more he smiled and laughed. For a trip that had started out with a rocky start, it was progressing into one of the best times they had ever spent together.

She only hoped the magic would remain within him for the remainder of their visit. If things went sour again, she didn’t know what she would do.

Later that night, they positioned themselves down Main Street as they awaited the fantastic fireworks show she had read about. Since it was the end of December, the Florida weather had become colder compared to earlier, and Maka snuggled up to Soul’s warm body, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed herself onto his chest. With his arms hugging her closer to his body and his nice leather jacket providing adequate warmth for her, she was completely content. Pressing her head on his chest, she listened to the steady beating of his heart and felt him rose and and fall with each gentle breath he took in. It was the picture perfect way to the end the day, and she found herself imagining the day like it were a fairy tale.

It had been years since she thought of the fables her Papa used to read to her, and had long since believed she was beyond believing in them. However, there was something about being in Disney World that made her heart flutter and her mind imagine the ending she had always wished for them. The entire thought was ridiculous, but Rapunzel’s words from earlier continued to buzz through her mind. Deep down she believed she had found her prince – of course, they had each saved each other and themselves from the dragons and evil in their lives, but that didn’t make it any less real. Their fairy tale wasn’t like the ones from a Disney movie; it was something they had created on their own because they had chosen to be partners so many years ago.

The edges of her mouth started to tug as she thought of everything they had been through. She was definitely not the typical princess, Soul was not the typical prince, and they were each other’s savior as well as their own. Their story wasn’t made up of pixie dust and wishes on stars. It was formed by their continued want to be with each other. Her heart warmed at the idea, and her body started to buzz with happiness.

Maka didn’t know she had closed her eyes until she felt Soul lightly nudging her with his shoulder. Music that hadn’t been there before sang into her ears as she realized she must have silenced the world around her as she faded into her own thoughts, and she turned her head slightly on Soul’s chest to look up at him.

“Hm?”

“It’s about to start. Thought you’d like to see the fireworks.”

Sure enough, the voice over was announcing the spectacular nighttime display that was about to unfold, and Maka quickly turned her attention to the castle sitting in front of them. The fireworks started bursting slowly from either side of the castle in time with the calming music followed by Jiminy Cricket talking about wishes and the different Disney characters exclaiming their own wishes to the crowd around her. That was when the fireworks started to illuminate the night sky, creating a dazzling display behind Cinderella’s castle.

It was a magical experience to behold, and her heart was close to exploding itself. She had never seen something so beautiful as the display before her; the fireworks that Shibusen let off didn’t compare to what she was seeing. There was something about it that was unique in of itself even though they were just gunpowder mixed with other combustible chemicals. She had to hand it Disney, when they did something they definitely went all out.

The fireworks crackled into the sky in time to the music that played out of the speakers; when The Sorcerer’s Apprentice played, the sky shone with red as if they were the broomsticks themselves from the movie. When the villains came into the picture, they went off like magic spells being spewed out into the air.

It was no wonder why people adored the theme parks so much. Everything about the place made her feel like all her dreams and wishes could come true, even the ones she thought were impossible. Maka closed her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to make a childish wish, one that only ever happened in fairy tales and places that didn’t exist. Her heart yearned for one thing and one thing only.

She wished for the courage to tell Soul how she truly felt for him.

“You – it’s beautiful,” she heard Soul whisper.

Opening her eyes, she didn’t want to believe that her ears had heard him stumble on his words and the fact that he almost called her beautiful. The only reason she had heard was because it was the words her heart wanted to hear.

Maka nodded against his chest and snuggled up closer to him to watch the rest of the fireworks display. By the end of the week, she promised herself she was going to come clean to the man in her arms about her feelings for him. She was going to tell him her heart beat faster when he was near, how much she yearned to kiss him, how she didn’t care if it ruined their partnership because it was something he deserved to know. Deep down she wanted to believe he felt the same way, but she always knew she wasn’t Soul’s type; deep down she wanted him to return her love, but she always knew it was ridiculous pipe dream. Her and Soul were to remain best friends for the rest of their lives, that much she knew.

She never did notice the adoring eyes as they watched her from above.

* * *

Soul smiled down at her as she turned her attention back to the firework display. The shine from each burst lit up her face, and her smile grew as each one crackled into the sky. His heart started to beat wildly in his chest as he continued to watch her, and his own smile as hers did. Once again he had chickened out on telling her how he felt about her, but there was something magical in the air at Disney World that made his confidence grow. A part of him believed that by the end of his stay he would come clean with his beloved meister and tell her the secret he had held in his heart for years.

He loved her, there was never any doubt in his mind about it, and as they spent more time at Disney World, his love for her was growing. There were times when he thought it wasn’t possible for him to adore her more, but he was wrong. Maka was special in a way that no Disney princess would ever be able to compare to, and their story was nothing like the fairy tales she had grown up watching. Theirs was their own. She had chosen him at a time when thought no one else would, saved him from the madness when he couldn’t save himself, he had saved her when she didn’t find the strength, and they were always equals to each other.

A few years had passed since he wanted to come clean about his feelings for his meister, but something always held him back. It was the same thing that had always held him back from reaching his own desires: fear. However, now as he stood beside her, holding her close to his chest, his fear was dissipating and bravery was taking its place. He swore to himself at that moment that no matter what happened, he was going to tell Maka how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. No matter what, he was going to find the courage she had always shown him and use it for himself.

Hell, they were at the happiest place on earth where all dreams came true.

Anything was possible.


	19. Battle Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Canonverse. Prompt fill for "I almost lost you" kiss.

Soul replays the events of the mission he and Maka had gone in his head in an attempt to figure out where he had gone wrong. They had the kishin in front of them, its long claws reaching out into the night sky before swiping at them, but his meister had been quick like she always is and jumped away from the attack. Maybe if he had been watching where its other hand was he could have warned her about it before the kishin slammed her into the wall. Maybe if he had been a better partner they would both be at the apartment right now instead of in separate hospital beds at Shibusen.

The sound of bone crushing on impact and Maka’s crumpled form on the ground behind him as he took the beast on himself still haunts him a day afterwards. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget it. Another reminder of how fragile their lives are even a decade after they first became partners. A chilling reminder of what their line of work entails, the dangers they put themselves in every day, and the sick thought they could’ve lost each other before their lives really began.

It’s the latter his heart reacts to the most, though. Losing the girl he loves to the monsters he’s sworn to help her defeat has been the demon of his nightmares for years. Tonight’s events didn’t help things either. 

He’s a Death Scythe, dammit, which means he should be able to protect Maka. 

But maybe he isn’t after all.

“Soul?” 

Jumping slightly, Soul glances at the doorway to see his meister leaning on her IV pole there. She looks better now in comparison to when he had carried her in a day ago. Her face is less pale, brighter, and she’s standing which is a good sign. Whatever magic Kim had worked on her seems to be working. It’s enough to soothe his troubled his heart.

“May I come in?” she asks after a minute or so with him not responding.

“It’s after midnight. You should be asleep.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she tells him. “I… I kinda wanted to check up on you and see how you’re doing. Stein said you were fine, better than me, but I still wanted see for myself.”

He smiles despite himself. Typical Maka. Worried about him when it’s her own health she should be worried about. She was close to death a mere day ago.

“You need to rest,” he says, but she enters the room nonetheless. “I don’t think it’s good for you to be walking so soon.”

“I’m fine, Soul.” Maka sits in the middle of the hospital bed and rests her hand on top of his. “It’s you I’m worried about right now, anyways. I felt your soul.”

She doesn’t elaborate, and he doesn’t need her to. They’ve been partners long enough for him to know she’s aware of the different vibrations and spikes his soul throws her way through their constant connection. Stein had warned them about the repercussions of doing so, the lack of secrets between them, but it helps Soul from succumbing to the madness buzzing in their world from the darkened moon outside. He favors love over sanity anyways. 

“What’s bugging you?”

He sighs as he says, “I almost lost you, Maka. I thought… For a second out there, I did think I lost you, and it hurt. Thinking there was a chance I’d never see you smile again or hear you say my name all because of my stupid mistake. I’m your weapon, and I should’ve been watching the kishin.”

“And I’m the meister, Soul. I should have been watching what the kishin was doing because it’s part of my job.” Maka squeezes his hand and smiles faintly. “Just because you’re my weapon partner doesn’t mean you need to sacrifice yourself or blame yourself for every little mistake I do. You’re just as important as me in this partnership.”

“But you’re the--”

“But nothing,” she cuts in. She moves on the bed slightly, wincing, and covers his hand with both of hers. “We’re partners, Soul, which means we do things together. I should’ve been watching the kishin just as much as you should’ve been. It’s my fault for not paying full attention to what he was doing. I was more focused on slicing it than I was on my own safety which is what I should’ve been doing.”

Soul still believes his sole duty as a weapon is to protect his meister. It’s an old saying, one Kid and the teachers have abolished from the newer curriculum, but beneath everything he is, Soul’s still the suicidal kid willing to put his life on the line for the people he loves. Which, when he really thinks about it, isn’t fair to Maka in the slightest. 

If anything were to happen to him, she’d feel equal amounts of guilt just like him if it were her who lost her life on the battlefield. 

“I know you don’t think your life is more worthy than mine, but it is,” she says as if reading his mind. “I love you, Soul, and I almost lost you the other night too. I almost died because of my own stupid mistake which would’ve left you alone, and I--”

Her voice catches on the last word, her eyes glancing away from him, and his heart lurches. She doesn’t need to say more for him to know where she’s going.

“The thought of you being alone without me kills me so much, Soul,” she whispers, her gaze glistening without meeting his. “I should’ve been watching--I should’ve been--”

Tangling his free hand in her hair, Soul carefully pulls her toward him until she’s laying over him and kisses her temple. Her sobs are small and shaky, but the tremble of her body twists his heart even more for being so selfish before and thinking of only himself. He hadn’t thought of how the whole ordeal made Maka feel. Sometimes he can be such an idiot. 

“It’s okay, Maka,” he says, rubbing her back. “We’re both okay, and we aren’t alone. We have each other.”

“I know,” she chokes out. “But the thought of you being alone--”

“Yeah,” he cuts her off. “It kills you as much as it kills me.”

Silence falls in the hospital room save for the occasional hiccup from Maka. It’s no more than thirty minutes later Soul nudges her to settle in his bed more comfortably so they can sleep together like at home. He’s careful not to put too much weight on her back or anywhere she has bandages for fear of hurting her more, but eventually they find a position that suits them both. 

Soul lays flat on his back with Maka draped over him, his fingers brushing down her arm reassuringly as she falls asleep. Sleep finds him soon afterward, and to his surprise, he doesn’t have any nightmares of the possible outcomes from the battle like he had the night before. 


	20. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Canonverse. Prompt fill for “I don’t get fired from my job because you remembered to call my boss and tell them I got sick”

She's told him countless times before to call Kid when he feels the beginnings of a cold coming on, yet he still manages to forget. 

Soul is fast asleep in their bed as Maka writes the old, familiar number on their bathroom mirror. His snores are raspy and low as she waits for Kid to answer, lightly shaking her head at Soul’s forgetfulness. She makes a mental note to remind him when he's better to do this himself. It's not like Soul doesn't already know when he's about to be sick. The boy has one of the worst immune systems she's ever seen which means he knows the signs of a cold before they happen. He had offhandedly told her he was starting to feel sick last night. 

Yet, here she is making the necessary phone call. 

“Ah, Maka. It's good to hear from you, but I'm sure whatever urgent matter behind this call is could have waited until you and Soul arrived here,” Kid says in way of greeting. 

“It's not like you were busy doing anything anyways,” Liz grumbles from behind him. 

She's sitting in the Death Room chair reserved for the young Death Lord, legs dangling over the side, and Maka’s only slightly curious as to where the younger Thompson sister is. It's so rare to see Kid and Liz without Patti tagging along. 

“That's partly why I'm calling you,” Maka says with a small smile. “Soul’s sick, so neither one of us will be in today since he needs someone to care for him.”

Kid nods. “And it would only seem right for you to take this position considering you are his meister partner.”

“Right.”

“Are you sure he's sick and not playing hooky so he can mack on his girlfriend?” Liz flashes a devilish grin at Maka that only serves to make her blush. 

“He's actually sick, thank you,” Maka says. 

“Your blush says otherwise,” Liz teases. 

“Liz, Soul and Maka are highly professional people who don't call in sick so they can do _ couple things _ ,” Kid defends, and Maka’s grateful their boss at least knows she’s speaking the truth. “Thank you for calling, Maka. I’ll put in word to your father so he’ll know I’ll need a Death Scythe here in case of emergency. I hope Soul gets better soon.”

“Thank you, Kid,” Maka smiles.

Before Kid ends the call, however, Liz gets one last teasing remark in. 

“Make sure you don’t bang him too hard! We still need the boy to walk!”

The most unladylike sound erupts from Maka as her reflection returns in the mirror. It’s just like Liz to tease her about her sex life with her partner and believe they have other intentions for staying home. That’s the last time Maka divulges anything about her relationship with Soul to the woman during girl’s night again. See if Liz enjoys being the odd one out when it comes to inside jokes between her and Tsubaki because at least the shadow weapon has better manners than the pistol.

A weak call of her name from the other room shakes her from her thoughts. 

It’s only then she realizes Soul’s snores have halted. The only sound in the apartment is the low hum of the air conditioner kicking on and the soft whir of a ceiling fan in the living room.

“Maka,” Soul calls again.

“I’m coming,” she says, leaving the bathroom and heading to their bedroom. 

She briefly stops in the kitchen debating if she should bring a warm rag to put on his forehead, but decides against it. He already had a fever in the morning and she doesn’t want to make it worse. 

“How are you feeling?” she asks as she stands in the doorway. 

Soul rubs the heels of his palms against his eyes, sniffing up the snot running from his nose, before meeting her gaze. Bright red rims his pupils making them appear more demon-like than normal, and his face is almost the same shade as his hair. He doesn’t look better compared to this morning so Maka leaves without waiting for him to respond and gets him a cool glass of water, some medicine, and heats up a bowl of soup. Once the soup is done, she brings everything to him. He smiles gratefully as she sets it on the nightstand.

“Thank you,” he croaks out, taking the water and medicine from her. “You’re seriously the best partner ever.”

“Not the coolest?” she lightly teases.

“The best and the coolest,” he says with a weak smile. 

He sits up slightly as a coughing fit erupts from him, and Maka sits on the edge of the bed to soothingly rub his back. When he’s done, he leans his head on her shoulder and wraps an arm lazily around her waist. They sit there on the bed in silence, Maka listening to Soul’s slow, rigid breathing, and she’s glad Kid allowed her to stay with him. The last thing she needs is for her partner to be alone when he’s sick while she’s off at Shibusen trying to teach only to be filled with worry over her sick weapon. 

“Thank you for being here with me,” Soul whispers. 

Slowly, he moves so that he’s nuzzling her neck, and she feels his lips gently press against her collarbone. She hates the way it brings a chill to crawl up her spine and warm liquid to pool in the pit of her stomach because now is not the time for romance. Soul is sick. Fully incapable of doing anything beyond besides sleep and lay in bed. But even with that thought, a small smile tugs at her lips as she kisses side of his head in response.

“Really, I ‘preciate it,” he tells her against her skin.

“You’re welcome.” 

She reluctantly pushes him off her and lays him back on the bed. 

“I’ll be in the living room. If you need me, just call out and I’ll come. Promise,” Maka tells him, standing. 

“Please don’t leave me,” he says, grabbing her wrist to stop her from moving to far away. “Stay with me.”

While the idea of her ending the day sick as well doesn’t sit well with her, Soul’s simple request tugs at her heart. He sounds so small, so young being sick it makes it hard for her to tell him no because who is she to deny him one tiny request.

“I’ll go get my laptop, and we can watch Disney movies on Netflix.”

He quickly groans and waves his hand. “I’ll watch whatever. I don’t even care at this point.”

“You must be really sick if you can’t even protest watching Disney movies.”

“It’s better than nothing.”

Maka smiles as she heads out of bedroom to get her laptop from where it’s sitting on the dining table. When she comes back, she moves Soul’s sheets back, snuggles underneath it, and giggles when he scoots closer to her, resting his head over her stomach. It’s nice and comfortable being him like this. Simple. It makes her warm and fuzzy and grateful to have someone like him in her life, and she’s more than positive the feeling is mutual if his low humming as she runs her fingers through his hair is anything to go by.

Maybe they aren’t so professional as Kid believes after all. Last she checked, watching Disney movies and cuddling with your girlfriend counts as a  _ couple thing _ . 


	21. give 'em something to talk about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt fill for SoMa and seductive kiss. Set in an Actors AU.

Soul had expected a chaste kiss in the back of the limo. 

Maka was never one for show of exposure especially after leaving extravagant events. The most they ever did on the way home was hold hands and cuddle while Soul brushed kisses along her temple. She had always told him paparazzi might follow them and try capturing a candid photo of them since they rarely did anything on the red carpet save for standing close to each other. A picture of them doing anything remotely racey would have sold for millions in their industry, and Maka didn't want to be labeled a whore like her papa. It was one of the reasons Soul respected her wish to keep their relationship under the radar and the public to speculate what went on behind closed doors. 

So when Maka pressed her lips to his, the last thing he expected was it to be anything more than chaste. 

His heart roared in his chest and had to bite down the growl clawing at his throat when Maka dug her nails into his scalp. Fire ignited within him as she pressed her body against his, molding them together like clay. Want and desire burned through his veins, tingled in his fingertips, and all he could do to smother it down was grip her hips and pull him closer to her. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to slip his hands beneath her dress and touch the curve of her ass, but he didn't. 

No matter how much his sex addled mind told him otherwise, he knew it was best not to test his luck. Maka was still a wholesome girl through and through who would have his head for crossing the line no matter how many champagne glasses were clouding the rational side of her because that was the only reason he could find for her behavior. The endless champagne at the award party. 

“Mm, Maka,” he said, his voice raspy while she moved to kiss his jaw. “How drunk are you right now?”

Her hands fumbled with his tie and unbuttoned his shirt without missing a spot on his neck. She came up long enough to respond, though. 

“I'm not drunk,” she clearly said. “Maybe a little buzzed, but I know what we’re doing.”

Every instinct in his body told him to check anyways. 

Placing his hands on her face, Soul removed her lips from his skin and forced her to look at him. Her gaze was dark and lustful as she stared back, a playful glint behind them that told him her scowl was half-hearted. Well excuse him for wanting to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of his girlfriend who had six glasses of champagne in her. 

“You sure?” he asked. 

“I'm sure,” she told him. “Now let me go back to what we were doing.”

“Maka, we’re in the back of a limo.”

She blinked and glanced around her as if she had forgotten where they were at. Curious considering she had been entered it before him. 

“Oh. I thought we were at the apartment,” she frowned, her body slightly limping in defeat. 

“Well, we aren't, and I know you don't like doing anything so public like this considering the paparazzi and everything.” He paused to evaluate her reaction. “Maybe we can hold it until we actually get to the apartment?”

Pursing her lips, she seemed to mull it over for a bit without meeting his gaze. She stared outside the window behind him, the lights of the city reflecting in a sea of green before meeting his again. 

“Screw that,” she said with a wave of her hand and surprising him. “Maybe I want the paparazzi to get their photo and put it on the front page of the tabloid. Maybe I want us to be all over the news. It'll be better than seeing her plastered on his arm showing off the engagement ring.”

Soul didn't need a script or an acting coach to tell him what Maka was implying. He knew perfectly well how much her papa’s recent engagement to some B class actress affected her. It was the whole reason she had downed six glasses of champagne that night because the alcohol tasted better than reality, but he knew better than anyone she couldn't drown her sorrows in booze and sex. 

“You're doing this because of your dad’s engagement, aren't you?” he asked to clarify his suspicions, though, he knew her answer already. 

Her pursed lips tightened and the edges turned down into a frown, but she refused to meet his gaze. When she spoke, her voice was low and bitter and full of venom. 

“He didn't even bother telling me,” she said. “I had to find out in line at the grocery store on the cover of Us Weekly with  _ her _ face plastered on the cover. He couldn't even  _ ask _ if I was okay with it.” 

Green eyes lifted to meet his, a different fire burning beneath them. An angry, frustrated fire because her papa, for all his words and promises of loving her the most, hadn't bothered to tell her his happy news first. 

But it was the slight wetness glistening in her gaze that made his heart ache for her. He had never seen her so broken, so vexed over one person. Not when she had to work as Ox Ford’s leading lady in a film or when she argued against the sexism in a role she had been hired for. She had always been strong and independent; a smiling face in front of the cameras and charismatic on the red carpet while her musician boyfriend stood in the shadows scowling. In all the years he had known her, she had been his complete opposite. So strong willed. 

Who knew all it took was her papa being engaged to tear it down. 

“And then he had the audacity to bring her tonight,” Maka hissed. “To flaunt her around and take pictures with her, and then the interviewers asked if I was happy for him. How could I be happy for someone I hate right now?”

“Maka.” 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled down to his chest and kissed the side of her temple. It didn't take long before the tears started. Tears from the hot anger boiling in her blood for the last week that shook her small form and pulled at Soul’s heart. He knew the news about Spirit’s engagement had affected her, but he hadn't expected it to be so intense. 

The limo rolled to a halt in front of their apartment building, and Maka's tears had stopped around the same time. They didn't budge, though. They remained sitting there, her straddling him still with her face in the crook of his neck. It was probably the most soothing thing he could do for her right now that didn't involve sexual activities because truth be told, he wasn't in the business to help relieve her with his body. That only helped with so much, and he knew that wasn't what she needed right now. 

“We’re home,” he told her to break the silence. 

“I know,” she sighed. “But I kinda don't wanna go up there… He’ll be on TV with her, and I'm not ready for that.”

“What if we watched Netflix instead? And don't turn on the cable?”

“Can we fool around all day tomorrow?” she asked, hope etched in her voice that made him smile. 

“Sure. So long as you aren't buzzed and still crying about your dad,” he teased. 

Maka pushed herself off his chest, and a ghost of a smile danced on her lips as she smoothed out his shirt. 

“We should probably adjust ourselves a bit because you know the paparazzi will be out there waiting.”

“What if we gave them another story to talk about tomorrow?” he asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. “Sure that'll be a nice fuck you to your dad. Seeing his daughter and her boyfriend leaving a limo disheveled and shit.”

She laughed, light and easy like he hadn't heard since the news about the engagement dropped. 

“I think maybe I can go against my rule if it means being bitter and petty to Papa,” she said with a grin. 

Soul didn't think he could love her more than he did in that moment as he kissed the side of her mouth, helped her off him, and lead her out of the limo into the flashing lights around them. 


End file.
